Origin of Mayhem
by xGirlicious
Summary: Clay has sent his daughter off to college years ago. After college she started her own life without the MC. When Abel is born she starts to realize how much she missed her old life. But it won't be so easy to go back to that life. Rated M for intense violence, blood and gore, sexual content and/or strong language. (Happy/OC)
1. CH1: PILOT

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

 **ORIGIN OF MAYHEM - CHAPTER ONE - PILOT**

* * *

 _''Lolita, light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul. Lo-lee-ta: the tip of the tongue taking a trip of three steps down the palate to tap, at three, on the teeth. Lo. Lee. Ta. She was Lo, plain Lo, in the morning, standing four feet ten in one sock. She was Lola in slacks. She was Dolly at school. She was Dolores on the dotted line. But in my arms she was always Lolita.''_

* * *

It had been four months since the last time she had heard anything from her family. Dolores knew her father wanted this life for her. A better life far away from all the trouble, but it seemed like she missed her family more and more every day. She missed the feeling of being home and being safe. She missed her friends, the clubhouse and most of all her freedom.

After a long day work, she walked home and unlocked the door and walked inside the house. She looked into the mirror and saw herself. Her caramel colored hair and her hazel colored eyes. Her long curls were pulled up in a ponytail. She didn't wear any make up, not anymore. Sometimes she missed being herself. Doing her hair, putting on make up and wear skinny jeans.

Just like every day she started cooking some diner. Tonight she decided that she would bake some pancakes. She walked her way to the kitchen and started cooking.

A few minutes later she could hear a car parking in front of the house. She watched someone step out of the car and walked toward the house. It was Stephen Davenport. She could hear the door open while she was still in the kitchen, baking pancakes. ''Honey, I'm home!'', she could hear him say from the hallway. ''I'm in the kitchen.'', she replied back to him.

It didn't took long before she could feel his arms wrapping around her from behind and he kissed her on her cheek. ''Smells good.'', he smiled as he let go of her. He walked toward the dining table and he sat down in a chair as he watched her baking pancakes. ''What's wrong?'', he asked. She tried to shrug it off. ''It's nothing.'', she answered and went back to her cooking.

After a minute of silence Stephen spoke again. ''I want to meet your family.'', he said. She let out a chuckle. ''No, you're not. I'm not in touch with them anymore, why would you even want to meet them?'', she asked. She wondered why he brought up this topic. Stephen knew she wasn't in touch with her family anymore, she told him that she didn't want to be around them anymore. Not after all the bad things that had happened. ''I don't know.'', he shrugged. ''I guess I want to meet your family before I'm marrying you.'', he told her. She was finished baking the last pancake and turned the gas out. She put the plate with pancakes down on the table and went back into the kitchen to grab two plates for them. ''You still want to marry me?'', she asked as she began to eat. He nodded in response as he grabbed a pancake for himself. ''Yeah. We should already been married. Normal couples marry first before they start living together.'', he told her while grabbing a pancake for himself. ''Besides, you're the perfect wife.''

Dolores never liked talking to him about this kind of things. He was a good man and he took care of her the right way, he could be a great husband. Stephen had a good job, his parents are well-known in town and he was good for her. The only bad thing about him was that he wanted everything his way. He wanted her to go to church, not to wear make-up, wear dresses and skirts, live with him and now even marrying him. She knew this was coming sooner than later, but the thought of it still made her afraid. She knew everything about him, his family, his work, what he was like when he was younger and the rest of his life.

But what did he knew from her? Ever since she walked into town, he laid eyes on her and his eyes never left her. She choose not to tell him everything. She was afraid that he would get mad at her and maybe even leave her. Stephen didn't had a clue about her outlaw biker dad or her junkie whore mother. He didn't know about her past and how she ended up here. He didn't know the truth about the reason why she had left her home behind. Stephen just wanted to own her and she let him because she didn't want to feel lonely _again_.

Dolores didn't even reply to him. She at the rest of her diner in silence. It seemed like Stephen didn't notice and talked about his day at work. He was trying his best to become the new major in the small town they lived in, Isleton.

Once they were done eating diner, she cleaned up the table and started doing the dishes. Stephen walked to the living room and sat down on the couch and read the newspaper, because they didn't have a television. Stephen didn't want her to have a television.

* * *

When she was almost done doing the dishes, she looked outside when she heard something familiar, like a car of motorcycle. She watched someone riding his motorcycle in front of the house. Dolores tried to look at his face, but it was too dark to recognize the person. She did notice the Sons of Anarchy cut the person was wearing. ''I'll be right back.'', she said to Stephen while drying her hands off a towel. She didn't even had to think twice before going outside.

Before he could even reply she was already outside, walking towards the biker. The biker had taken off his helmet and Dolores smiled. She knew this face. Dark colored eyes and his bald head covered in tattoo's. She ran into his arms and kissed him on his cheek. ''God, it's been a while Hap!'', she said to him. ''Yeah I'm sorry Lo, I've been busy.'', he replied. ''It's fine. Tell me the news.'', she asked.

Even though she hadn't seen or heard anything from her family for a while, she immediately forgot everything about her current life and just wanted to get on his bike and ride back to Charming. ''I'm thinking about going nomad.'', he replied. She raised one of her eyebrows and looked into his dark colored eyes. ''Why? I thought you liked the Tacoma charter.'', she asked. He nodded in response before replying. ''Ma is getting worse, I need to be there for her. Besides, I would have more time to visit you.'', he said to her. ''I'm sorry about your ma. If you need anything, just come over.'', she assured him. Dolores knew Happy didn't open up to everyone, but to her he opened up and she appreciated it.

Happy sighed. There was some other news he had to tell her. ''There's more.'', he said while looking at her. Dolores raised one of her eyebrows. ''What's wrong?'', she asked when she noticed the look on his face. ''Jax kid is born.'', he said. ''His kid? From who?'', she asked confused. ''Wendy, the junkie he had been married to. She got pregnant and she decided to inject herself with some shit again. The kid is born ten weeks early, has some heart issues and has a tear in his stomach.'', Happy explained. Dolores knew some things about Wendy, mostly about her junkie actions. Still the news was quite a shock to her. She had become an aunt, but for how long? Maybe the poor kid wouldn't even survive. ''Oh god, how is Jax?'', she asked, while rushing a hand though her hair. ''I don't know, he seems fine.'', he told her.

''You should get a burner, so I could call you. You could also call Jax or Clay. They would like to hear something from you again.'', he told her. She shook her head. ''No I don't think so. They don't want me hanging around them anymore. They want me to live my perfect life. They sent me away for a reason, right?'', she said while looking away from him. ''Besides my boyfriend wouldn't allow me to have a burner.'', she added. She looked over her shoulder and watched her _boyfriend_ staring at her from the window. She should get inside before he would go outside and start some trouble.

Dolores let a sigh escape from her lips. ''I should go back in. I'm sorry.'', she said to the outlaw biker. ''He ain't hurting you, right?'', he asked in a protective way. Happy had also noticed Stephen looking at them through the window and he didn't like the way he was looking at him. Dolores shook her head and smiled a little. ''It was good to see you again Hap. I've missed you.'', she said as she watched him get on his Dyna and bringing it to life. _God_ , she had even missed the sound. ''I'll come over again in a few days. Stay safe Lo.'', Happy said before riding away with his Dyna.

Dolores hurried back inside and looked at Stephen's face, who wasn't too happy. ''What was that?!'', he asked on a angry tone. ''Nothing, just some family business.'' she replied. ''But you told me you haven't any contact with them anymore?'', he said, quite confused. Dolores ignored the question and walked her way to the bedroom. ''I'm going to bed. Goodnight.'', she told him. ''We'll talk about this tomorrow morning! I want answers!'', he shouted after her.

* * *

 **AN: The first chapter is a bit short, but the next chapter will be longer. I hope you all like the beginning of this story. The next chapter will be out soon. Please leave some reviews (:**


	2. CH2: SATURDAY'S DISASTER

**ORIGIN OF MAYHEM - CHAPTER TWO - SATURDAY'S DISASTER**

* * *

 _''And sometimes, you are going to be as fierce as a dragon armed in scales of impenetrable gold and sometimes you are going to be as vulnerable as a lamb, soft and comforting in newborn wool. Both versions of you deserve to be loved. Both versions of you are needed. Both versions of you are beautiful.''_

* * *

The next morning Dolores woke up and noticed Stephen still asleep next to her. She rushed a hand through her hair and got out of bed. She quickly took a shower, got out and dried herself off. She pulled her caramel brown hair up in a ponytail and got decided to put on a pink polka dotted dress, a jean jacket and brown colored sandals. Dolores walked to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. She could hear Stephen getting out of bed and watched him walk into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee.

''Can we talk about last night?'', he asked while leaning against the kitchen counter, looking at her. ''What do you want to know?'', she asked and looked down at her cup of tea. ''Who was he and what did he want?'', Stephen asked. ''A friend of the family. They just wanted to know if I was still breathing. That's all.'', she replied. She watched Stephen take a sip from his coffee. ''Don't worry, it won't happen again.'', she added. Stephen nodded in agreement. ''Where are you going? You look beautiful.'', Stephen said, changing the subject. ''It would be better if I'd have some make-up.'', she said. ''No make-up. Only when I say so.'', he said on a stern way.

Dolores finished her tea and got up. She placed the empty cup on the kitchen counter. ''I'm going to Grace. She wanted to go shopping or something.'', she told him. Stephen wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck. ''How much time do you have?'', he said between the kisses. Dolores tried to push him away, but he even grabbed her tighter. His hands got under her dress and went up to her panties. ''No sex before marriage, right?'', she said, trying to get out of his grip. ''No one needs to know.'', he said, his voice husky. Dolores didn't want this, not now and not with him. ''Fuck off!'', she yelled, pushing him away from her. He grabbed her tight by her arm and brought her face up to his. ''Watch your language.'', he said, gritting his teeth. She tried to get out of his grip, her arm started to hurt and she was sure it would leave a bruise. She nodded in hope he would let go of her. ''S-sorry.'', she mumbled. When Stephen let go of her and Dolores quickly grabbed her her keys and went outside, walking her way to Grace.

* * *

Grace's house wasn't too far, just two blocks away from her house. She had met Grace at church when Dolores was new in town. Grace is a happily married woman and a teacher on the local elementary school. The two really got along with each other and they became quickly became friends. But just like Stephen, Grace didn't had a clue about the rest of her life. Dolores knocked on the door and Grace opened the door. ''Ready to go?'', Grace smiled. Grace grabbed her keys and walked toward the car, closing the front door behind her. She unlocked the car and they both got in.

They talked about work while Grace was driving. Suddenly Dolores felt jealous, why could Grace have her own car and not her? She missed having a car or riding something else. She had a car before she had met she started dating him he told her to get rid of her car and she listened afraid he would leave her. Dolores let out a sigh as she watched the road signs. ''Where are we going anyway?'', she asked her friend. ''Please don't get mad. I wanted it to be a surprise.'', Grace said with a small smile. Dolores raised one of her eyebrows and looked at her. ''You know I don't like surprises.'', she replied. ''Sorry Dolores. We're going to Charming.'', Grace said, revealing some of the surprise.

When she heard Charming, Dolores froze inside. Charming? How the hell could Grace know? Did she know? ''There is a great store for wedding dresses. I thought you'd like to see some dresses for the wedding.'', Grace told her. Dolores felt a bit relieved. But what if someone saw her? What if someone saw her in the wedding store? ''Stephen told me he asked you to marry him, so I thought you'd already start planning the wedding and I wanted to be the one to go shop wedding dresses with you. I thought you'd like it, sorry.'', Grace explained herself while she drove past the Charming welcoming sign.

While Grace watched the road, Dolores let out a sigh.''It's fine, I like it Grace, but I haven't said yes to Stephen yet.'', Dolores said. ''Why not? He'd be the perfect husband.'', Grace asked. Dolores nodded before answering. ''You're right, I'm just doubting myself. That's all.'', she answered. Grace parked her car in front of the bridal store. They both got out of the car and walked into the store.

* * *

After a couple of hours of looking for dresses, they decided to go back home without a dress. Dolores had seen a lot of nice dresses, but she didn't want to buy one, not yet. She hadn't even said yes yet to Stephen. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to say yes to him. They got into the car and Grace tried to start the car, but it didn't start. ''Maybe it's the battery.'', Dolores told her. ''Yeah I think so. Maybe the woman in the store wants to call someone who can help us.'', Grace suggested. Dolores nodded before they both got out of the car and walked back into the bridal store. ''Excuse me miss.'', Grace said to a female worker. ''How can I help you?'', she asked. ''My car won't start. I wanted to ask you if you know someone who could help us out?'', Grace asked with a smile. ''Sure, I can call the garage. They'll be here in a few minutes.'', the female worker said. Grace thanked the woman before they went back to the car and waited.

Then it hit Dolores. Teller-Morrow was the only garage in Charming. She couldn't be seen by them, not here, not now. But it was already too late to do something about it, she could see the car from the garage riding towards them. She could see that one of them was Juice, someone she maybe had seen once or twice a few years ago when he was still a prospect. Maybe he wouldn't even recognize her. She didn't know the other one, probably a prospect or something. The guys got out of the car and walked their way to her and Grace. ''Having some problems girls?'', Juice said while smiling. Their eyes met for a second, but Juice didn't say anything. He didn't recognize her. ''Yeah, the car won't start.'', Grace told him. ''I see you left your lights on, the battery must be dead.'', the other mechanic spoke up.

They charged the battery of the car and the car started again. ''Thank you so much!'', Grace said to the mechanics when her car started again. ''Do you mind getting to the garage? There is some paperwork you need to fill in.'', Juice said to her. Grace nodded. ''Yeah sure.''

Dolores and Grace got in the car and drove after them, driving toward the garage. In her mind, Dolores cursed to herself. Probably Gemma would be at the garage, helping them out with the paperwork. Gemma would see her and confront her. That was for sure. But how would Grace react? She didn't know shit about this all. She didn't even had a clue. Dolores bit her lip when Grace pulled up in the lot. ''You coming?'', Grace asked her when she turned the engine off. ''I'm staying in the car.'', Dolores replied. Grace got out of the car and followed the unknown mechanic to the office. Dolores noticed Juice looking at her from the garage.

* * *

''That other lady in the car was hot. It's a shame she is staying in the car.'', Juice said while looking at the girl in the car. Chibs dropped whatever he was working on and walked to Juice. He stood next to him as he lit up a cigarette. ''Watch and learn Juicy-boy.'', Chibs said grinning as he walked over to the car.

Dolores cursed herself when she watched Chibs walking over to the car. _Fuck_ , now she couldn't get out of this shit anymore. She looked away and tried to make it seem like she hadn't seen him. She grabbed her bag and pretended to look for something. Chibs opened the car door. ''Can I offer you something to drink lass?'', he asked with his Scottish accent. ''Shit.'', Dolores mumbled softly. Now she had to look at him. She looked at him and without saying anything. ''Jesus Christ! Dolly-girl, whatcha doing here?'', he said when he recognized her.

When Dolores stepped out of the car and Chibs stepped back to give her some space. ''I'm sorry. It was an accident. I didn't mean to come here.'', she replied, while looking at her hands. ''No need for apologies. I didn't expect you to be there. It's good to see you again lass.'', he smiled. She looked up again, into his eyes and smiled back to him. God, she had missed this man. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him while pressing a kiss on his cheek. ''How are you anyways?'', he asked when she let go of him. ''I'm fine, what about you Chibs?'', she asked. ''I've missed you Dolly-girl.'', he told her while taking a drag from his cigarette.

''Can I ask you a favor?'', she asked. ''Always.'', he nodded as he took another puff. ''Do you maybe have a burner for me? '', she asked him. ''Yeah in the clubhouse are a few unused ones. You can have one of them. What for?'', he asked. ''I want one in case there is something and I need help.'', she told him. She didn't want to tell him the truth. She didn't want him to worry about her. She was here now, but she will leave again in a few minutes. She didn't want to cause any problems or get attached with the club again. ''You in danger Dolly-girl?'', he asked her as he looked straight into her eyes. ''No, I just want to be able to call you or anyone else.'', she explained. ''Whatever.'', he said as he walked his way to the clubhouse.

Dolores followed him and Juice walked his way towards them with look of disbelieve on his face. ''How did you do that?'', she could hear him asking Chibs. ''You didn't recognize her Juicy?'', Chibs asked him and grinned. He shrugged in reply. Dolores smiled at him. ''I'm Lola, Clay's daughter, remember?'', she said to him. Juice mentally slapped himself in the face. How could he forget the president's daughter? He even tried hitting on her. ''Eh yeah. Sorry.'', he mumbled. Chibs threw away his cigarette before stepping inside the clubhouse.

 _God_ , she even had missed the smell of cigarettes and booze. It was pretty quiet in the clubhouse. She spotted Piney sitting at the bar with a bottle of tequila. _Some things never change_. Piney looked up when he heard people walking inside the clubhouse. He watched Chibs and Juice walk in with a woman. Someone he had known a few years ago. ''Lola!'', he said smiling while standing up. Dolores smiled and walked toward him. ''Piney!'', she said while hugging him and pressing a kiss on his cheek. ''You have grown into a real lady. You look beautiful.'', he told her, while sitting down again. ''Thanks Piney.'', she said while sitting next to him.

In the corner of her eyes she could see Chibs and Juice walking into the chapel, searching for a burner for her. ''We need to celebrate your come back!'', Piney said while grabbing another shot glass behind the bar. He poured himself a shot and when he wanted to pour one for her, she shook her head. ''I'm leaving in a few minutes again, I'm sorry. There's nothing to celebrate.'', she softly spoke and looked down at her hands. She stood up again when she saw Chibs walking toward her, handing a burner over to her. She grabbed the burner and put in her jean jacket. ''Thanks.'', she told him with a small smile.

* * *

Back at the garage, Grace was in the small office finishing up some paperwork. ''From Isleton, huh? What are you doing here in Charming?'', the woman who helped her filling in her paperwork asked. ''Oh, I'm with a friend, we were looking for some wedding dresses.'', Grace answered the woman. ''So who is the lucky one?'', the woman asked with a smile. ''I'm already married. My friend is the lucky one.'', Grace told her while signing the last paper. The woman grabbed all the papers and placed them right next to the computer. ''Come on. I'll walk you to your car.'', she said while walking out of the office.

Dolores walked out of the clubhouse with Chibs and Juice. ''Going to church?'', Chibs asked, noticing her dress. Dolores let out a chuckle. ''No, church is always on Sundays and today is Saturday, remember?'', Dolores replied with a smile. Dolores looked around and saw Grace walking back to her car from the office, followed by Gemma. Gemma stopped in her tracks when she saw Dolores. Grace also stopped looking at Gemma, quite confused. _Great_ , now she had to face Gemma too. ''It was good to see you Dolly-girl.'', Chibs said before giving her a hug and a kiss on her cheek. He walked back to the garage, followed by Juice after he told her his goodbye.

Dolores walked her way to Gemma and Grace. Grace had noticed Gemma was looking at her, but she kept her mouth shut. ''Lola?'', Gemma said, quite confused. Dolores showed a small smile. ''Hi Gemma.'', she said. ''You two know each other?'', Grace asked. Dolores didn't say anything. She didn't want Grace to know, but now she didn't had any choice. ''Yeah, I'm her stepmother.'', Gemma answered. Grace now even looked more confused. ''You didn't told me your parents were divorced. _Actually_ , you have never mentioned them at all.'', Grace said. ''You also never told me you were getting married.'', Gemma said right after Grace. ''You didn't tell me Jax was expecting a kid.'', Dolores spat back at her. Gemma looked quite shocked. ''How?'', Gemma asked her. ''Hap.'', Dolores replied. ''Come on Grace. We're going home.'', she told Grace while keeping her eyes on Gemma. She was already done with her stepmother.

They got into the car and Grace drove out of the lot, driving back home. ''I didn't knew you had family up here. You could have told me.'', Grace said. ''I know. I'm sorry. I just thought we wouldn't cross paths. I never see them anymore, I broke contact.'', she replied. ''Because your family are some outlaw bikers?'', Grace asked. Dolores nodded in reply. ''Please don't tell Stephen. I don't want him to know any of this.'', she said. ''I won't tell anything.'', Grace replied.

* * *

(Dolores outfit: www. pinterest . COM /pin/465559680206895205 )

* * *

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave some reviews. Chapter three will be out soon and it's called ' _starting trouble'._ Interesting right? Oh and Silvergoldfox keep reading, you will like it where this story is going :)**


	3. CH3: STARTING TROUBLE

**ORIGIN OF MAYHEM - CHAPTER THREE - STARTING TROUBLE**

* * *

 _''Now take me home. Take me home where I belong. I got no other place to go. I can't take it anymore, but I kept running for a soft place to fall.''_

* * *

After having diner with Grace and her husband at Grace's house, Dolores went home. When Dolores unlocked the door, she knew she was alone. No Stephen. He was probably at his parent's house and he was staying there until tomorrow. She closed the door behind her and sat down on the couch. Her mind replayed the things that happened today. She had fun with Grace, but getting back at Teller-Morrow garage had made her feel horrible. She had missed them, all of them. She was glad her father wasn't there. He would probably hate the fact that that she came back to Charming.

Suddenly she felt sad about it. Tears started to come up in her eyes and her vision went blurry. Her father had sent her off to college and when she returned home he had told her to stay away from the MC and get a life far away from Charming. Tears started to stream down her face. She wanted to go back home. Back to her friends, back to her family. But she couldn't. She was supposed to be happy and live a good life, but it was hard for her. She couldn't be happy, not like this. Maybe if she would marry Stephen things would get better, or maybe they would even get worse. _God_ , she started to hate her life. Why didn't her father wanted her to be around? Was she annoying or didn't he like her and just saw her as a burden?

Now she was living a fake life. Pretending to be a good catholic girl. Wearing dresses and skirts and going to church every Sunday. Ever since she came in Isleton she wanted to be loved again. She got new friends, a boyfriend and a job at the local kindergarten. Everything she wanted, but yet she wasn't happy. It didn't fill the emptiness inside her. It only made her feel worse.

Dolores searched for the burner in her pocket and searched through the contacts. She found Happy and decided to call him. She got nervous and wanted to hang up, but Happy already had picked up the phone after the second ring. ''Hey.'', she could hear him say though the phone. ''Hap, It's me.'', she responded. ''What's wrong?'', he asked. Apparently she failed to hide the cracks in her voice. ''It's nothing. When can you come over again?'', she asked, trying to keep her voice normal. ''Tuesday. What's wrong?'', he asked again. ''Nothing. I just want to see Jax's kid that's all.'', she replied. ''How did you get the burner?'', he asked. ''Chibs.'', she replied again. ''It's a long story, but I need to go now.'' ''I'll be there around two, see ya then Lo.'', he said before hanging up. She sighed and laid down on the couch. Still holding the burner tight in her hands. She started to cry and she couldn't stop.

An hour later, the sobs had stopped and she felt numb. She decided to take a shower. When she got out of the shower, she got in her pajamas and went to bed. Surprisingly she felt asleep pretty quick.

* * *

Dolores woke up next morning and got dressed. Today was Sunday, which meant she had to go to church. She put on a white dress with red roses printed on it and a matching red vest. She still felt sad about the day before and grabbed her burner again, to see if she had missed any calls, but none. She hid the burner on the bottom of her closet in one of her boots. Dolores didn't felt like eating some breakfast. She wasn't hungry.

Soon she heard a car pull up on the driveway. It was Stephen coming to pick her up for church. She rushed a hand though her hair before grabbing her keys. She locked the door behind her and stepped in the car.

Once they arrived at church, she could see Stephen's parents already welcoming everyone. Stephen's father was the pastor of Isleton and a important man to Isleton. Together with Stephen, she walked toward them. ''It's good to see you Dolores.'', Stephen's father said. ''You look beautiful.'', his mother told her. Dolores showed a small smile. ''We're having diner tonight, you're welcome to join us.'', his mother said to her. Every Sunday she got invited over for diner and she always had to say yes. Stephen wanted her to be there with him. She nodded. ''Sounds great Mrs Davenport. '', she replied. She watched Stephen and his father discuss something that didn't got her attention. Just things about the town and their jobs probably.

Together with Mary she went inside and sat down on the front seat. ''I heard from Stephen you both are finally getting married. He can't stop talking about it.'', Mary said while smiling to her. Dolores looked at the woman and showed a small smile back. She knew she couldn't say she hadn't decided yet, so she just got along with it. ''I went looking for wedding dresses with Grace yesterday. But I haven't found anything yet.'', Dolores told her. ''Where did you look?'', Mary asked. ''In Charming.'', she replied. ''Oh, Charming is such a nice town. It's such a shame the town is filled with outlaw bikers. '', Mary said in disgust.

Before they could say anything else, Stephen sat down next to her and his father started preaching. Dolores didn't paid much attention to the hole ceremony. Her thoughts weren't about Jesus or God, no she could only think about Samcro.

* * *

After the ceremony they went to Stephen's parents house. It was close to the church. She always liked the house his parents lived in. The house was big enough for a big family, but sadly enough the Davenports weren't blessed with having many children. Stephen was the one and only child they were able to bear.

Mary had made quite a diner, like she did every Sunday. Today she had made her homemade meatloaf which tasted excellent. They talked about the wedding, about their jobs and about the new town gossip. Dolores had quite amused herself, but inside she still felt sad. She told Mr and Mrs Davenport goodbye and went home.

Stephen brought her home and walked with her inside. ''I'm glad we're getting married. '', he said to her when she unlocked the door and walked inside. ''You left me no choice. You sort of forced me Stephen. I don't like it.'', she replied to him as she faced him. ''You will like it having me as a husband. Let me show you Dolores.'' he said as he grabbed her hands. He rushed his hand through her hair and kissed her. He tried removing her vest, but she stopped him. ''No Stephen. Not until we're married.'', she told him. ''Well, we should plan the date soon. I can't wait any longer.'', he said, his voice husky. ''You should go home, I need to work tomorrow.'', she said to him. He grunted before he left again. He was probably pissed off about the fact she didn't want sex with him yet. It didn't bother Dolores. She didn't mind about the whole 'sex' part, she was just afraid about him finding out of her tattoos. Her _Samcro_ tattoos. She had one on her upper arm, roses with 'Sons of Anarchy' spelled over it. She had another large one from her hip to her back. Roses with a gun tattooed between the roses. She mostly cover them up with her clothes, so she could go to work and church without being judged.

Once she watched Stephen drive away, she walked to her bedroom and grabbed the burner out of the closet. No missed calls. Out of the blue she decided to call Jax. ''Hello?'', she could hear Jax say. ''Hi Jax. It's me, Lola.'', she replied. ''It's great to hear you sweetheart. I heard you're getting married? Are we going to meet the lucky guy?'', he joked. ''I ain't marrying anyone yet.'', she defended herself and caused Jax to let out a chuckle. ''I haven't told him about my family yet. I think he will be in quite a shock if I told him my family are some outlaw bikers.'', she told him. She heard Jax laughing again. ''How is your son?'', she asked, trying to change the subject. ''Abel is doing great. He came out of surgery yesterday and he will survive.'', Jax told. ''That's great! I was planning on coming over Tuesday, I can't wait to see him. Are you okay with that?'', she asked. ''Yeah ofcourse! You're family, you are always welcome.'', Jax said. ''I need to go darling. Or Clay will kick my ass for not being at church.'', he said joking. ''Good luck with having your ass kicked.'', she chuckled. ''I've missed you Lo.'', he said before he hung up.

When Dolores had hid the burner back in her closet, she went to bed. Tomorrow she had to work again. It had been great talking to Jax. But did he truly miss her?

* * *

They had discussed most of things in chapel. But there was one thing Clay wanted to bring up. ''So I heard my daughter appeared here.'', he said.

Clay looked around the table. Jax, Bobby, Juice, Piney, Opie, Chibs and Tig. They were all present at the table and they all knew his daughter. They all know why he had sent her away. Ofcourse he missed her, but he wanted a better life for her. Not a life full of danger.

''Yeah her friend's car broke down.'', Juice started. ''She looks like a real grown up lady. You should be proud of her Clay.'', Piney said to him. ''How is she doing?'', Clay asked curious. He hadn't heard much of her daughter from the last months. He sent Happy sometimes up there to see how she was doing, but the last times they had been busy. ''I just spoke to her on the phone. She will be there Tuesday to visit Abel.'', Jax said to his president. ''Invite her over, it would be good for us all to see her again.'', Clay said. He slammed down the hammer on the table. Chapel was over and everyone could go home.

* * *

Dolores woke up early and got dressed. She ate some breakfast before going to work. On her way to work she walked into Grace. ''Goodmorning.'', she greeted Grace. ''Hi.'', Grace said absent. ''What's wrong?'', she asked. ''There are rumors going around about you.'', Grace told her honestly. ''About what?'', she asked confused. What could they possibly say about her? ''About some outlaw biker showing up at your doorstep.'', Grace replied. Dolores sighed. Gossip always got fast around the small town. Probably everyone knew this already and had made up their own stories. ''Some say that you're having a affair and others say that you're some secret criminal.'', Grace continued. While they walked their way to the school, Dolores noticed the looks people gave her. The rumors were spreading fast.

Once they entered the school, her and Grace split their ways. Dolores wanted to talk to her boss before the school started. She walked down the hallway and knocked on the door of her boss' office. ''Come in.'', she could hear her boss say from the other side. Dolores opened the door and closed it again behind her. ''Goodmorning Sally.'', Dolores greeted her boss. ''Please sit Dolores.'', her boss told her and she listened. She sat down in the seat in front of the desk. Her boss had blonde hair, pulled up in a tight ponytail and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a black colored pencil skirt with a white blouse. Like always, pretty formal. ''I've heard rumors Dolores. You know I don't like those sort of things. Parents will find out and maybe they won't want to leave their kids with you. They will take away the children from the school and then we need to close the school. I'm sure we both don't want that to happen. Do we Dolores?'', her boss told her. Dolores nodded in agreement. She had always feared this, loosing her job because of her past, because of the MC. ''That's why I came to see you Sally.'', she started.

Before she started to talk, she took a deep breath. ''I wanted to ask if I can have a day off tomorrow?'', Dolores asked. ''A day off? For what?'', her boss frowned by this sudden question. ''Last week I heard the news that my brother's son was born. Ten weeks early thanks to his drug addicted mother.'', Dolores paused for a minute, seeing the shock of her boss all across her face. ''Yes, there was a biker at my door, he was the one who told me all about it. My brother is a member of the Sons of Anarchy. The outlaw biker club. I got away from the club years ago. I don't want to get involved with those bad people.'', she continued. ''How horrible. I understand you tried to get rid of them years ago! What happened to your nephew?'', Sally asked. ''He was born with a tear in his stomach and some heart issues. He survived the surgery and he will have a full recover.'', she answered. ''Thank the lord!'', her boss praised.

''Although I'm scared something like this will happen again to the kid. I want him to have a better live, far away from those criminals. I'm going to see him tomorrow for the first time and I'm going to try to take custody of the kid. That's why I wanted the day off.'', Dolores explained. Her boss nodded in agreement. ''Ofcourse. I understand. You have a lot of free days left, so please take your day off. I hope you will take the kid to a better place Dolores. You're a good woman.'', her boss told her. Dolores showed a small smile. ''Thank you so much Sally. I'll let you know how it went. But I need to go back to my class.'', Dolores said and stood up from her chair, walking her way toward the door and went to her class.

* * *

After work Dolores walked straight home. She noticed Stephen's car parked. He was probably in the house, waiting for her. Something she had prepared herself for. He had probably heard the rumors. Dolores opened the door and noticed him sitting on the couch with a bottle of Jack in one of his hands. Dolores knew he didn't drink much, but when he did he always became such a pain in the ass. Dolores sighed and walked over to him, sitting in a chair straight across him.

Stephen stared at her for a minute before he started talking. ''Explain.'', he said, gritting his teeth. Dolores let out a sigh and down looked at her hands. ''My brother's son is born. The kid's mother took some drugs and now the kid is born ten weeks early with heart problems and a tear in his stomach. The kid survived the surgery and will most likely make a full recover. The biker that came here told me the news.'', she explained. ''What else?'', he asked, his anger started to slip away. ''My brother is a member of the Sons of Anarchy.'', she told him. ''He is one of those outlaw bikers?! Are you some biker slut?!'', he asked his temper rising again. Dolores was quite shocked by his sudden temper. She bit her lower lip to hold back the tears which started to swell up. ''I broke contact with them years ago. You know I don't want to be with those bad people Stephen. '', she told him. ''You cheated on me?'', he asked, gritting through his teeth. Dolores looked at him in confusing. ''Never baby. I would never cheat on you. You know that.'', she said softly.

Dolores stood up and sat down next to him on the couch. She laid her hands on his cheek and looked into his eyes. ''You helped me get out of that life Stephen.'', she said before pressing a soft kiss on his lips and tasted the whiskey on his lips. ''Now let me safe my nephew from this life. I want to take full custody of him.'', she said, hoping he would agree with her. He pulled away from her. He stood up and shook his head, disagreeing. ''I can't take care of a kid.'', he said softly. ''But I can.'', she told him. She stood up and grabbed his hands. ''I love you.'', he whispered into her ear as he leaned against her. ''I know.'', she replied with a small smile. ''Come on, I'll put you to bed.'', she said as she helped him to the bedroom. ''You can take the kid, but as long as you won't leave me.'', he said to her. She nodded in agreement while she helped him into bed and tucked him in. He fell asleep pretty soon.

When he felt asleep she walked to the kitchen and made herself some diner. She put away the bottle of Jack in a cabinet in the kitchen when she was done eating. She quickly took a shower and decided to sleep on the couch tonight. Tomorrow would be a big day.

* * *

(Dolores outfit at church: www . pinterest . COM /pin/465559680206953962/ )

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for reading! Chapter four will be posted soon and is called 'Old habits die hard'. Please leave some reviews, it motivates me to write more :)**


	4. CH4: OLD HABITS DIE HARD

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT.**

* * *

 **ORIGIN OF MAYHEM - CHAPTER FOUR - OLD HABITS DIE HARD**

* * *

 _''I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast, I am alone in midnight. Been tryin' hard not to get into trouble, But I, I've got a war in my mind.''_

* * *

Dolores woke up from the sound of Stephen leaving. She opened her eyes and saw the sun was already up. He pressed a kiss on her forehead. ''I'm going out of town for a few days. I'm having a meeting with the League of American Nationalists. It's real important. I'll see you in the weekend again baby.'', he said before leaving.

When Dolores got up, she could feel some happiness rising in her. She cleaned up her house after she ate some breakfast. Happy would be there around two, so she had time enough to make herself ready and get her house clean.

Once her house was clean, it was time to make herself ready. She grabbed the box with old clothes out of the closet and went through it. Happy would pick her up with his bike, so she couldn't wear a dress or skirt. She picked out a Bordeaux colored turtleneck sweater, a leather looking jeans which hugged her curves and her old leather jacket. She also had found a matching pair of leather boots with heels. She looked into the mirror. Yet there was something missing. She looked around her closet one more time and found her old make-up. She grinned. Stephen would kill her for this, but he wasn't around. So it couldn't hurt, right?

When she was done with doing her hair and make-up she looked one more time in the mirror. She was perfect, she truly felt like herself again. Her caramel colored hair had some curls and her eyeliner was perfect. She could hear a motorcycle driving up her parking place. Just in time.

Dolores grabbed the burner out of the closet and grabbed her keys. She locked the door behind her and put her burner and keys in the pockets of her jacket. ''Hey.'', she greeted Happy, kissing him on his cheek while he was leaning against his Dyna. ''Wow. Looking good Lo.'', he said looking at her with his dark eyes. She smiled at him as a way of showing him a thank you. He handed her a helmet over. ''Ready to go?'', he asked while she was putting the helmet on. ''Let's go.'', she said and sat behind him. He brought his Harley to life and she loved the sound, she always had. She wrapped her arms tight around him when he drove away from her house.

Happy drove fast. Once they rode up the highway, she slowly started to let go of him. She threw her arms up in the air. Feeling the wind through her fingers. _God_ , she had missed this feeling. Being on the open road and feeling free. She started laughing while she moved her fingers through the wind. ''WOAH!'', she yelled through the wind. She knew Happy wouldn't ask questions about this, he knew the feeling and that's what she liked so much about him.

* * *

When Happy drove off the highway, Dolores wrapped her arms around him again. She watched him drive past the Charming welcoming sign and he pulled over in the Teller-Morrow parking lot. He parked his bike and turned off the engine. Dolores hopped off the bike and looked around the lot. ''I thought we would go to the hospital first?'', she asked him while she took off her helmet. ''Your dad wants to see you first.'', Happy replied as he got off the bike and took off his helmet. ''Shit, you serious?'', she asked. Happy nodded. ''I also have my orders Lo, sorry.'', he said.

After she gave back the helmet to Happy, Dolores walked toward the clubhouse. By seeing all the bikes parked up in line next to each other, she was sure her father would be in the clubhouse waiting for her with the other SAMCRO members. She rushed a hand through her caramel colored hair and stepped inside the clubhouse, Happy following her. While Happy followed her he realized how much she had grown up. She wasn't the little teenage girl she was a few years ago. Happy could see she could take care of herself now and he also noticed her curves. Her round ass and her full cleavage. Damn, the girl had even grown more hot then she already was. His dick twitched at the thought of it.

The first one who welcomed her was Chibs. He hugged her and pressed a kiss on her cheek. ''Dollie-girl!'', he grinned. She smiled back at him, but didn't say anything. She noticed Juice sitting at the bar behind his laptop. Bobby and Tig played at the pool table but stopped when they saw her. Bobby walked toward her and hugged her and pressed a kiss on her cheek. ''Welcome back Lola.'', he smiled. She mumbled a thank you before Tig welcomed her. ''God, you've grown up in a pretty lady. Wanna come back to my room?'', Tig said as he eyed her from head to toe. She let out a chuckle. ''And you _Trager_ have changed nothing.'', she replied smiling. ''He is waiting in chapel.'', Happy said to her. Her smile faded away. She knew she couldn't get out of this anymore. After all these years she had to face her father again. Something she really looked up against. She nodded in reply and walked to the chapel. She knocked on the door before she opened it and went inside.

Happy knew she was having a hard time facing her father. He had noticed she was nervous about it, that's maybe why he pushed her to chapel. The sooner they talked the sooner it would be over.

* * *

When Dolores opened the door she saw him sitting on his usual spot. The president seat. He was smoking a cigar as he looked at her. Not much had changed over the years. In her eyes he had only grown more grey and had more a few more wrinkles. She watched him eyeing her and she began even to feel more nervous. She wouldn't mind his anger, she wouldn't mind him yelling or shouting at her. No, the silence was killing her. ''Please sit.'', he said as he pointed to the chair next to him. She didn't said anything, she just sat down on the seat and looked at him as he took another drag from his cigar.

Nervously she looked down at her hands. She could feel his eyes on her. She dug her nails into her own flesh. Trying to hold her emotions back. ''I'm sorry.'', she started. ''I should have never come back. It was a mistake. '', she tried to explain. ''I don't care.'', he said. ''It happened. You've grown up into a beautiful woman. I just wanted to see you before you went to see Abel.'', her father told her. She looked up from her hands and looked at him. ''Why?'', she asked confused. He sighed before he talked. ''How are you doing Lola? How is your life in Isleton? Tell me.'', he asked while he watched her. ''Eh... I have a job at the local kindergarten, my own place and a boyfriend.'', she told him. Clay leaned back in his chair before he replied. ''I heard you're getting married. Is the guy treating you right?'', he asked, making sure she was in no harm. She nodded in reply. ''Yes. His father is the pastor of Isleton and Stephen has a good job. He might become major of Isleton.'', she told her father. ''Good. You deserve it. I'm glad to hear your life is doing great.'', he smiled.

A knock was heard on the door. ''Just a sec!'', Clay replied to the knock. ''Stay like this. Stay out of trouble. You can see the kid. But stay away from the MC.'', he said to her in a stern way. Their eyes locked for a moment. Dolores already knew he would warn her again about the MC. She bit down her lip and nodded in reply. ''Ofcourse father.'', she said to him, being the perfect daughter for him. He made a small gesture for her to leave. Without any other word said, Dolores stood up and left the room.

As she walked out of the room, Jax welcomed her with a big hug. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss on top of her head. Dolores was quite surprised by his sudden hug, but returned the hug anyway. ''Good to have you back sis.'', he smiled. She returned the smile and noticed Happy walking past her. He walked into chapel, probably to talk to her father. ''It's just to see Abel. I'll go home after.'', she reminded Jax. She couldn't stay how much she even wanted to. Her father didn't approve.

* * *

They walked out of the clubhouse and got on Jax' bike. It was a small ride. It took them less then five minutes to get to St. Thomas.

Jax lead the way through the hospital. He also started to ask questions about her new life. Her life in Isleton. She replied to him by saying her life was doing great. She told him about her job and her house. She also told him about her marriage, why Stephen was the perfect husband and about his great job. Jax' reaction wasn't different then how the others had reacted to it. He was happy for her and told her she 'deserved' it.

Once they got out of the elevator. Jax stopped infront of one of the windows and looked inside. She also looked through the window and she could see a small baby boy laying in a incubator. She noticed how small he was. She could feel tears coming up. ''He is perfect.'', she mumbled. ''You should see him from close.'', he replied with a smile. He opened the door next to the window and walked inside. She followed him and walked to the incubator. He was right, it was even better to see him from close. ''Hi little one.'', she told her nephew. ''I'm your aunt.'', she smiled at the baby. ''When can he go out?'', she asked while Jax stood next to her. ''Probably a in a week, maybe two.'', Jax replied while he smiled at his son. ''I can't wait to hold the little one.'', she smiled and looked at Jax. ''Me too.'', he smiled back. ''If you ever need help or something. Call me. I'm quite good with kids.'', she told him. He nodded in reply. ''I will.''

The door opened and Jax greeted the female doctor. Dolores didn't bother to look up and just ignored the doctor. ''Who is this?'', she heard the doctor ask Jax. This made Dolores look up from the incubator. She looked at the strangely familiar doctor and the doctor looked at her the same way. ''I'm sorry but only family is allowed to visit.'', the female doctor said before Jax could reply. ''I am family.'', she replied back to the doctor with a frown. The doctor looked at Jax again waiting for some sort of answer. ''She is my sister.'', Jax replied with a sigh. The doctor looked at her from head to toe again. Dolores just ignored her and watched the baby. ''You have only one sister Jax.'', the doctor said. After a minute of silence the doctor spoke again. ''Lola?'', the doctor asked. Dolores looked up and looked at the doctor. Tara? Was it really her? Was it really the childhood love of her brother? Dolores nodded in reply. ''Oh god, I'm sorry I just didn't recognize you.'', Tara apologized. ''I didn't either.'', Dolores replied with a small smile. ''You have changed Lola.'', Tara said. Dolores looked at her from head to toe. ''And so have you.'', she replied.

Somehow seeing Tara made her feel better. Tara had left ten years ago and truly had got a better life. But why did she return to Charming? Dolores didn't ask. She just kept her mouth shut. Dolores was fourteen when Tara left. Even through Tara left a heart broken Jax behind, Dolores always liked her. Time had changed much but Dolores doubted if time had changed something between them.

Dolores looked at Jax and their eyes met. ''Take me back.'', she told him. Jax nodded in reply. She wasn't in the mood to talk to Tara. She wouldn't mind talking to her, but she was afraid she would get too attached to everyone and miss home even more.

* * *

Once they got back to the clubhouse Dolores knew she had to go back to her place. Back to her ordinary life. Even through she didn't want to, she had to find Happy and ask him to drive her back to her place. When she walked in the clubhouse, the talking and laughter stopped and they all looked at her. She felt a bit awkward with all those eyes staring at her. Dolores just wanted to find Happy and get home.

Before she could go anywhere, Gemma crossed her path. ''I'm sorry about the outburst the other day.'', Gemma started. ''It's fine. It was also my fault.'', she replied to her stepmother. Gemma hugged her and pressed a kiss on her cheek. ''You have grown up good sweetie.'', Gemma said with a smile. ''Thanks.'', she replied while looking around the room for Happy. ''Please stay for diner. We have a lot to catch up.'', Gemma asked her. ''I'd love to but I got to go home.'', she replied, hoping to get herself out of the diner. She wouldn't mind the diner, she would even love it, but she knew it would only make her miss home even more. She had to leave before it made her feel even worse. ''Back to your man, I get it.'', Gemma said. Dolores nodded in reply. ''Have you seen Happy? He said he would bring me back.'', she asked. ''In his dorm I guess.'', Gemma replied before getting back into the kitchen. ''Thanks.'', she said before she walked her way to the dorms.

Through the years, not much had changed in the clubhouse. Everyone still had the same dorm. Some people left and some new people came. She remembered Happy's dorm being at the end of the hallway. She knocked on the door and opened the door. She saw him sitting on the bed, cleaning his guns. He didn't look up from his work while she walked in. She sat down on the bed next to him and looked at him. He was wearing a wife beater and casual jeans. Because of the wife beater, she had a better look at his muscles and his tattoos.

To be honest, the only Son she ever desired was Happy. Maybe because of his bad biker look. All of the sons had the bad biker look, but Lola still knew that underneath the badass biker look, the sons are good men. But Happy was different. He was more dangerous. She knew about his smiley faces. He enjoyed to kill. Even through she knew this all, it didn't scare her away from him. Most sons opened up quickly to her. Probably because she was the SAMCRO princess, but Happy didn't. It took very long before Happy had opened up to her. He started opening up more when she went to college and he stopped by sometimes to see how she was doing. He found out she wasn't the SAMCRO princess he thought she was. She wasn't arrogant or thinking she had it all. No, she was kind to him and he could see how insecure she was about herself. He had told her about his mother and his aunt. She knew he didn't open up to everyone, he was more secretive just like her. Lola didn't mind that at all, it even made her want him more.

''Need help killer?'', she asked as she watched him cleaning out his glock. He grinned. ''I'll finish this and then I'll bring you home.'', he said. He quickly finished the gun he was cleaning up. He looked at her and noticed how close she was to him. ''Got any new tats?'', she asked him and he knew she meant the smiley faces. He grinned, not many girls dared to ask him something like that. But she did and he didn't bother about it. He lifted up the side of his shirt to reveal the smiley faces. Her eyes looked at the smiley tattoos. ''There are more then the last time.'', she said. ''Eleven.'', he said as he noticed her counting the smiley faces.

After he let down his shirt, he got back to cleaning his guns. ''We'll go after dinner.'', he told her. She frowned. ''I just want to go home. Can't we eat something on our way back?'', she asked. ''No.'', he replied without looking at her. He kept his eyes on his work. ''Gemma is throwing a dinner party for you. You better show up, princess.'', he explained. She let out an annoying sigh and got up. ''Fine. But we leave as soon dinner is over!'', she replied and left the room, walking her way back to the bar. He looked up as she walked away and grinned. He took a good look at her ass before she was out of his sight. It was such a shame she was getting married to someone else, but she could never be his. Clay would kill him if he even knew he liked his daughter.

* * *

Well Happy had been right about the dinner party. Gemma was busy in the kitchen with making some dinner ready while she gave orders to other people. Dolores couldn't help but grin at the sight of it. Nothing had changed at all. She walked over to her stepmother. ''Can I help?'', she asked. ''Changed your mind?'', Gemma asked, not answering the question. ''Yeah, Hap wants to have some dinner before we leave.'', she replied. ''Just sit down and relax. Dinner is almost ready, there's nothing you can do.'', Gemma answered her previous question. ''That's bullshit.'', she snorted. ''I'll make sure the dinner table looks perfect. I know how you like it Gem.'', she added and left back to the main room again.

Ofcourse she had tried her best to make the dinner table look perfect and Gemma was pleased with it. They had dinner and everyone talked about her. Everyone asked her questions about her new life and how college has been. Dolores didn't feel like talking about it all and tried to ask some questions about the MC and Charming, but no one really answered her questions. It was like they were trying to hide something from her. She was glad when dinner was over. She helped to clean up, but Gemma told her she had everything under control and told her to go home to her husband.

After they told everyone their goodbyes they walked over to Happy's bike. He gave her a helmet and put on his own after he got on the bike. She quickly fastened the strap of the helmet and sat down on the bike behind him. She wrapped her arms tight around his body as he drove away.

* * *

When Happy parked his bike at her house, Dolores got off his bike and took of her helmet. She gave her helmet back to Happy and walked to the door. She grabbed her key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She walked inside and Happy followed her. He looked around the house to make sure there wasn't anyone else. ''It's all clear.'', he said when he had checked all the rooms. ''I could have told you that the second when I walked inside.'', she grinned. ''Nothing bad ever happens here.'', she said while leaning against the kitchen counter.

They looked at each other for a few minutes. Happy took a step closer to her, pressing his body against hers and he laid both of his hands on her cheeks. Looking her straight in the eyes. She couldn't wait any longer. She needed this. She wanted him so badly. She grabbed his vest and pressed her lips against his. She pulled back again and looked into his eyes, waiting for his response. He pressed his lips back on hers. This time the kiss was more passionate. She opened her mouth a bit, allowing him to enter her with his tongue.

Dolores pulled back, trying to catch her breath again and she watched Happy do the same thing. She took of her boots. ''What are you doing?'', Happy asked as he stared at her. ''I'm taking off my clothes. I suggest you should do the same.'', she replied while taking off her leather jacket. '"Stop.'', he ordered. She stopped directly and looked at him in confusion. Did he just told her to stop? He stepped closer again and grinned. ''I want to do it.'', he whispered in her ear. He started kissing her neck as he unbuttoned her jeans. She closed her eyes and grinned. She helped him getting out of her jeans. She dropped her jeans on the floor.

Happy pressed her against the wall and kissed her again. He pulled her shirt over her head, breaking the kiss and threw her shirt on the floor. She pulled off his vest and let it fall down on the floor. He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it down on the ground. He grabbed her legs and she wrapped them around him while she kissed him again. He lifted her up and walked to the bedroom. He gently laid her own on the bed. She helped him with undoing his belt and he got out of his jeans. She took a moment to look at his tattoos, studying them one by one. She noticed he did the same. He was also looking at her tattoos. The large one on her hip and the SOA sleeve on her upper arm. He place his hand on her hip, gently stroking his thumb over the tattoo. Looking with his hungry dark eyes at it. She placed her hands on his cheek and made him look at her. She grinned before she pulled his face towards her and kissed him passionate.

Her hands stroked over his chest, feeling his hard abs. He groaned and broke the kiss. He pulled off her black lace panties and threw them on the ground. He pressed kisses in her neck, sucking and biting at some places. He was making sure he left a mark on her. One of his hands went down her stomach and he could already feel how wet she was for him. The thought of it made his cock twitch in response. He could feel her hands at the edge of his boxers. He didn't wait any longer and got off his boxers and slipped inside her. She moaned his name when he entered her.

Ofcourse she knew he was leaving marks on her. So she left some marks on him. She dug her nails in his back and let out another moan in pleasure. She had forgotten about his size, but moaned in pleasure. She threw her head back as he trusted deeper and deeper inside her. He pulled her caramel colored hair and made her look at him, right into his dark lustful eyes. The look in his eyes told her what he wanted. He wanted her to beg and she did. _Oh god_ , she did. She moaned his name as his trusts became even faster. Dolores could feel her orgasm building up and she knew he also was coming soon. '' _Please_ Hap.'', she begged him. She moved her hips along trying to get a deeper angle. She let out a loud moan and dug her nails in his back. He groaned as he stopped trusting inside her and let his juices inside her.

As he rolled off her, he laid down next to her and softly pressed kisses into her neck. She smiled while she tried to catch her breath again. ''I guess old habits die hard.'', she said as she looked at him again. He was grinned and pulled her closer to him. _God_ , he had missed _this_. He had missed _her_. Dolores laid her head down on his chest and pulled the blankets over her and Happy. She gently stroked over his abs, tracing his tattoos before they both fell asleep.

* * *

 **AN: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I have been quite busy with work and classes. The good news is that I'm already working on the next chapter and it's almost finished! Please leave a review! :)**


	5. CH5: AND HELL FOLLOWED

**ORIGIN OF MAYHEM - CHAPTER FIVE - AND HELL FOLLOWED**

* * *

 _Baby, you understand me now? If sometimes you see that I'm mad. Don't you know, no one alive can always be an angel? When everything goes wrong, you see some bad. But I'm just a soul whose intentions are good. Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood._

* * *

When Happy woke up the next morning, Lola was still asleep. Her back pressed against his chest and her round ass pressed against his morning wood. He noticed he had been sleeping pretty deep. To be honest he didn't had slept so good for a while. He pressed a kiss on her cheek before he silently got out of bed and decided to take a shower. When he was washing his body he started to realize what he had done. He had sex with a woman who was getting married. Normally he wouldn't bother, but this was Lola. This was his president's daughter. Happy had seen her grow up, he had helped her in college and helped her to start a new life. Ofcourse they had been sleeping with each other before, but not like this. Most of the times they had been drunk and then they had sex. Yesterday both of them were completely sober and had sex. Hell, he even stayed the night. He never did. Not with any girl, not with crow eaters or caracara girls.

Before any other thought interrupted his mind, he could feel her arms wrapping around him from behind. She was shorter then him, she always had been short. He turned around and faced her. He stared into her eyes. ''Morning.'', she said with a smirk on her lips. She moved her hands from his back, to his ass and pulled him closer. Happy slammed her against the wall and she let out a gasp in response. They looked into each others eyes for a second before their lips met. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. With one simple movement he slipped inside her and she let out a moan. Happy trusted deep inside her, feeling her tight walls around his cock. She dug her nails in his flesh and he was sure she would leave some marks. He nipped her neck and made sure he left some bite marks and a hickey. Planting his mark on her.

Her eyes rolled back as he filled her. Her mouth dropped open, and she gasped loudly. "Hap," she moaned, clawing at his back. He thrust himself harder into her, his fingers leaving little bruises all along her hips. "Say you're mine.", he ordered. Her fingernails digging into his shoulders as he got deeper inside her. She couldn't keep her eyes open. The pleasure was too intense. "Say it!.", he picked up his pace, thrusting angrily. He pushed her even harder against the wall. "Say you're mine," he growled, biting at her neck. "I'm yours!" she gave in. "I'm all _yours_ , baby." He thrust deeper and deeper. She let out another small gasp. "Fuck, Hap.", she gasps. He thrust again and she let a moan escape from her lips. "Yeah you are.'', he groaned, his voice now sounding more breathy than angry. He could feel himself getting closer and closer with each thrust. " _Fuck_.", he cursed.

Another loud gasp escaped her lips and finally let go, giving in to the intense wave of pleasure that seemed to radiate through her entire body. Happy knew he couldn't hold himself back as he felt her tighten around him. She said his name repeatedly, her voice breathless, begging for him, and he followed mere seconds later. " _Goddamn_." He leaned into her, resting his head on her shoulder and breathing heavy. She leaned back against the wall and lifted a hand to rest on top of his head, her other still on his shoulder.

* * *

After he took a shower he walked to the kitchen and saw her making coffee. Happy wrapped his arms around her from behind and pressed a kiss on her cheek. ''Black?'', she asked as she made him some coffee. He nodded and she handed him a cup of coffee. ''You know you can't be mine, Lola.'', Happy told her as he sat down on a table chair. ''And I can't be yours.'', she replied back to him. She sat on the kitchen counter with a cup of tea and looked at him.

Happy looked at her from head to toe. This girl was perfect, but she would be never be his and he had to make sure she knew it too. ''You're getting married, Lola.'', he sighed. ''You should stay away from the MC. It would only give you trouble in your perfect life.'', he said as he got up. She frowned at him. ''Are you jealous?'', she asked him. ''There's nothing to be jealous about.'', he scoffed. ''Excuse me?'', she said confused. ''You heard me princess.'', he replied. ''Fuck off. You showed up first. You can't tell me how to live my life. I've done perfectly without samcro!'', she said, gritting her teeth.

Deep down, she knew where he was going with this conversation, which only made her angry. ''Then what's the problem? You'll do perfectly without me or the club. Go back to your own perfect life Lola!'', he said with a angry voice. He stood up and grabbed his cut. ''Stay away from the MC and Charming.'', he warned her. ''It'd only give you trouble.'', was the last thing he told her before he grabbed his cut and left her.

* * *

A couple of days later, Dolores was at work. Most of the rumors had stopped, probably because they had something new to gossip about. She was in her class, helping the children with finger painting when a knock was heard on the door. She looked up and watched her boss walk in. ''What's wrong?'', she asked her boss when her boss didn't say anything. Dolores noticed the two ATF agents standing in the hall. _Shit_ , she thought. ''They asked for you. I'll find someone to take over your class.'', her boss said in annoyance. Dolores nodded in reply and left the class.

Dolores looked at the two ATF agents and frowned. They stood in the hall when one of the agents introduced herself. ''Agent June Stahl.'', the female agent said. ''Dolores Morrow, but I think you already knew that.'', she replied. She crossed her arms over each other, she didn't like this at _all_. ''Yeah we know everything about you. There is only one thing I don't understand. Why would the SAMCRO president sent his own little princess away? You must have been some annoying little shit. I thought the MC never sent family away.'', Agent Stahl said.

To be honest, Dolores wasn't quite shocked by the sudden bitch appearance of the female agent. ''He wanted a better life for me.'', she simply replied. ''You sure? You must have been some pain in the ass. I found your criminal record. You weren't much of a sweetheart.'', the agent said. Dolores shrugged in reply. ''What do you want?'', she asked the agent. ''Intel about SAMCRO.'', the agent replied. ''Like you said, I was sent away. I have nothing to do with them anymore.'', she replied back to the agent. ''You have a nice job. I wonder what they will say when they see our criminal record. Assault, drug possession, burglary, public intoxication, disorderly conduct, aiding and abetting. That's quite a list Dolores.'', Stahl said. ''Are you treading me?'', she asked with a frown. The agent shrugged.

''Why are you even after the Sons?'', she asked the agent. ''Gun dealing. I'm sure you know enough about guns by seeing your criminal record.'', the agent said. ''Excuse me? The only charge with a gun against me was disorderly conduct. It was self defense, they dropped the charges.'', Dolores said, trying to defend herself. ''There could be new charges made up. Take her to the station.'', Agent Stahl said to the other agent. ''I can't. I can't leave those children in my class! This stupid joke could cost me my job.'', Dolores started to argue. ''I don't care. Dolores Morrow you're arrested for complicity with the Sons of Anarchy.'', Agent June Stahl said as the other agent cuffed her and told her rights.

* * *

It didn't took long before Dolores realized they took her to Charming. They stopped at the police station and went inside. Unser was the first one who saw her. ''Lola?'', he frowned. It surprised her that the chief recognized her after all these years. ''Take her to her cell.'', Agent June Stahl ordered to Unser. Unser nodded and took her willingly to a cell.

Much to her surprise, two of the cells were already filled. Both of them were woman. One of them had brown colored curly hair and the other one she recognized as Luann Delaney. ''Lolita?'', Luann asked and stood up to get a better look at her. Unser locked her up. ''I want my call.'', she told him and he nodded. ''I'll see what I can do for you. I'll let Clay and Jax know.'', he said. She shook her head. ''No, please. I don't want to cause anymore trouble. Just make sure I can make a call.'', she told him. Unser nodded and left again.

While she sat down on the bed she let out a sight. She would probably get fired from her job, her father would be mad at her and Stephen had no idea about this all. She rushed a hand through her hair. ''I never thought I would see you again Lolita.'', Luann said as she leaned against her cell. ''Yeah, so did I.'', she replied without looking at Luann. ''You even look better then a few years ago. My porn business is always open for you Lolita. I can use someone like you.'', Luann said with a small smile. ''No thank you. Both Clay and Jax would kill me.'', she told Luann. It was the same answer she had given Luann before she went off to college. Luann wanted someone new, someone young for her videos, but her father thought it was a bad idea and told her not to get involved in porn business. A week later he had sent her away from Charming.

''I'm sorry but who the hell are you?'', the woman with brown hair asked her. ''Lola.'', she replied. ''Cherry.'', the brunette replied. ''She is Clay's daughter.'', Luann said to her. She watched Cherry frown. ''I didn't know he had a daughter.'', she said. Dolores shrugged in response. She didn't felt like talking, not about this stuff. This stupid arrest had caused alot of trouble for her. ''Why did you get arrested?'', Cherry asked her. ''Complicity and you?'', Dolores asked. ''Grand theft and arson'', Cherry replied. Dolores looked at Luann waiting for her reply. ''Those fuckers set me up. They arrested me for possession with intent to distribute.'', Luann replied.

* * *

An hour passed, maybe two. Dolores had no idea of time now she was locked up. Unser walked in and unlocked her door. ''You can have your call.'', he said as he led her out. ''How long can they keep me?'', she asked him as they walked over to the telephone cell. ''Not long. Someone could bail you out or you have to stay until tomorrow.'', he told her. Dolores nodded in return and started dialing Happy's number. Even through their fight, he was the only one she could call. The other club members couldn't know. What would her father do if he found out she was arrested?

After the second ring he answered. ''Yeah?'', he asked with his low voice. ''Hap, it's me. Are you in Charming?'', she asked him. ''Yeah, what's wrong Lo?'', he asked. ''I got arrested. I'm at the police station.'',she replied. ''Shit, in Charming?'', he asked. ''Please don't tell Clay or Jax. Just come pick me up. '', she said. ''You know I have to tell them. I'm sorry Lola.'', he said and he hung up.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you so much for the sweet reviews! I know this chapter is quite short, but I just wanted it to leave it this way. I'm already working on the next chapter and I'll probably finish it at the end of the week. The next chapter is called: Breathe Again. Please leave a review! :)**


	6. CH6: BREATHE AGAIN

**ORIGIN OF MAYHEM - CHAPTER SIX - BREATHE AGAIN**

* * *

 _''It felt so sweet, it felt so strong._ _It made me feel like I belonged._ _And all the sadness inside me, m_ _elted away like I was free.''_

* * *

At first Dolores started te feel angry. Why wouldn't Happy just keep it a secret? This would cause a lot of trouble for her. _Shit_ , she was already in deep trouble. Then Dolores started to panic. Clay wouldn't be glad to see her locked up in Charming. Nor the others.

In the next hour, Dolores started to realize that Happy did the right thing. He wanted to help her, but this was the only way. She knew he had to tell the others. He had to tell the club for her own safety. ''Come on, let's have a chitchat.'', someone said. Dolores looked up and noticed it was the female agent who arrested her earlier. She hadn't heard her walking in, she had been sunken too deep in her own thoughts. She looked at the ATF agent and stood up while the agent unlocked the cell.

Willingly, Dolores followed the agent to a room with a table and two chairs. She sat down right across the agent and looked at her. ''Are you gonna tell me intel about samcro?'', the agent asked. Dolores frowned. ''I haven't been in touch with the sons ever since I left Charming.'', she replied. ''So daddy doesn't know about your junkie time in college?'', she threatened. ''Excuse me? I've never been on drugs.'', she replied. ''Then what about the drug dealing and being in possession of drugs charges? I'm sure your daddy wouldn't like to hear his baby girl was on drugs.'', Stahl said. ''When can I go?'', Dolores asked, changing the subject. ''Oh you're free to go. I'll make sure your daddy is here to pick you up.'', the agent replied.

 _Thank_ _god_. She finally could leave this damn place. She stood up and walked out of the door. She could hear the sound of heels behind her. She was sure it was agent Stahl, but she didn't care. She walked outside and directly noticed the gang of bikers sitting on the stairs and some on their bikes. They all looked up and Clay walked towards her. ''You okay?'', he asked, which she replied with a simple nod. He gave her a hug and pressed a kiss on her forehead. He let go of her when he noticed agent Stahl at the door. ''I'm just making sure this junkie is safe with her dad, that's all!'', agent Stahl said before she walked back inside with a grin. _Fucking bitch_.

Now everyone was looking at her with a confused look in their eyes. ''What the hell Lola?'', Jax started. ''Not here.'', Clay warned as he walked to his bike. Jax gave her one of his helmets as she got on the back of his bike. She took one last look at the police station and cursed the damn ATF agent in her mind again as they drove to the clubhouse.

* * *

Once they drove into the parking lot, everyone parked their bikes in a line and walked inside the clubhouse and Dolores just followed like the rest of them. The clubhouse was empty except for the prospect who was cleaning up the bar and Piney whom was sitting at the bar with a bottle of tequila. Everyone sat down at a chair, or at the bar and they looked at her.

To be honest, she felt quite awkward. Everyone was staring at her, waiting for a explanation. She took a deep breath before she started talking. ''I was at work when two ATF agents showed up and started asking me questions about the sons. That ATF bitch had done her research and arrested me when I didn't talk.'', she explained as she met Clay's eyes. Chibs stood up and walked over to her. ''What about that junkie part, lass? I never thought ya'd do drugs. '', Chibs said. Dolores sighed and sat down at a barstool. ''I _don't_ do drugs.'', she told them and she noticed they all started to see more relieved. ''Then why did Stahl call you a junkie?'', Jax asked. ''In college I was dealing drugs and one of my friends got arrested and they thought I was involved so they arrested me too.'', she started to explain. ''You have been to prison?'', Bobby asked. Dolores looked at him and frowned. ''No ofcourse not. I had no drugs on me, so they let me go and dropped the charges. They had no evidence.'', she replied. ''You've been dealing doll?'', Tig asked. ''Yeah, but I quit when my friend got arrested.'', she replied honestly. She had quit dealing as soon the problems had started. ''Why the hell did you deal drugs?!'', Clay asked, raising his voice. ''For the money.'', she whispered as she looked at the ground. Back in college she was in need of money and dealing drugs was getting her plenty of money and pretty fast too. ''Why didn't you ask for money? We'd give everything for you!'', Clay replied, anger in his voice. His own daughter had been dealing drugs. How could she be so stupid? What if she got arrested and had been sent to prison? ''I left and I didn't want to come back just to ask for money! I may be a lot of things, but I'm not the person who asks for money and leaves again! And you were the one who sent me away. I thought ya'll didn't want to see me back so soon again.'', she replied back, her temper building.

It was silent for a moment. ''You still deal?'', Jax asked. ''Hell no.'', she replied. Clay sighed. ''Alright. What happened, happend. We can't do a shit about it anymore.'', he said. ''What did Stahl want from you?'', Jax asked. ''Intel about Samcro.'', she replied as she looked at him. ''What did you tell them?'', Opie asked from his seat. ''The truth.'', she replied to him. ''What?!'', Jax started, but before he could say something else, she explained herself to him. ''I told them I'm not in touch with the Sons of Anarchy. Not anymore. It's the truth, right?'', she said.

Clay grinned as he looked at his daughter. He could see a lot of things in her, a lot of things why he wanted to protect her from this outlaw life. He had sent her away for her own protection, but yet cops still got after her. He had always feared that something like this could happen. She has to suffer because of his faults, for the clubs faults. Clay Morrow had many reasons to sent her away, but when he saw her again he realized how much he had missed her. How much he had missed his daughter and how terrible it was to sent her away. But he had to keep his distance, just for her own safety.

''And now what?'', Tig asked as he looked at her confused. ''I don't know. My boss isn't happy, that's for sure.'', she sighed. ''I'm sorry to hear lass. Is there nothing ya can do about it?'', Chibs replied. ''I don't think so.'', she replied again. Another silence fell. Dolores wasn't sure how long it lasted, a minute, or five? A few sons went outside to smoke and finally someone spoke again. ''Chapel in ten.'', Clay told the others as he already walked his way into chapel. There was no doubt they would talk about her and the situation she was in.

* * *

While everyone walked in chapel and took a seat, their president was already sitting in a chair and lit up his cigar. ''I need to tell you all something.'', their president announced when everyone had taken a seat around the table. ''What's it?'', Jax asked as he looked at his president and stepfather. Clay Morrow let out a deep sigh before he started. ''It's about Lola. I didn't just sent her away to get a better life far away from the MC or to keep her safe. Hell no. The safest place for her is right here, beside me. I'd give my life for this kid and I'm sure as hell you, my brothers would do the same.'', he said as he looked around the table, watching his brothers one by one. ''Aye.'', Chibs replied. ''Ofcourse Clay. She is part of us, part of our family.'', Tig spoke up.

Clay looked at his sergeant at arms and replied by a simple nod. ''The real reason why I sent her away was because of what she had become. What this club had turn her into. She would do anything for us and for our club. She'd even shed blood for us and she did.'', Clay continued. He looked around the room, watching his brothers. ''Do you remember that guy who wanted to make a documentary of the Sons of Anarchy?'', he asked. ''Aye. He was always asking this stupid questions and one day he was gone.'', Chibs remembered. ''What happened to him?'', Jax asked. ''Lola.'', Clay replied. ''She found out he was writing some bad shit about us and wanted to give this club a bad name to the outside world. He also tried to spill some secrets about this club. Lola made sure he'd never talk again.''

Everyone in the room was looking quite shocked about what Clay just told them. How could sweet Lola do this to someone? They all knew she wasn't someone you could mess with, but something like this never would have came to their minds. ''At first she tried to make sure he wouldn't say any bad shit about the club. She tried to scare him off by stalking him, watching him all day and night. She also had threaten him. When she thought he was about to spill something bad about us, she killed him. She got rid of the body and covered everything up. Making sure no ties went back to samcro. But it didn't took long before I found out and she told me the truth. That's why I had sent her away. I didn't want my sweet angel turning into cold killer.'', Clay told them and leaned back in his seat, watching his brothers one by one. ''Fucking hell.'', Tig replied quite shocked. ''Are you sure?''', Jax asked, he couldn't believe his sweet sister would do such a thing. ''One hundred per cent.'', Clay replied. ''I'd have done the same, if she was my daughter.'', Piney spoke up. A few others nodded.

It was silent for a moment in chapel. Everyone tried to let it sink in. ''Now what?'', Juice asked his president. ''She can stay here till Abel's homecoming tonight, but she needs to leave after and never return to this life again.'', Clay stated. ''Yeah.'', a few said. Everyone agreed with their president. Everyone just wanted the best for Lola.

The only one who had been silent the whole meeting was Happy. At first he wouldn't believe what Lola had done to protect his club. But when he started to realize it really had been her, he had been feeling like he had done horrible with looking after her. He had no idea about the drug dealing she had been doing in the past, or about this cold heartless part inside her. He didn't know her at all, not as much he thought. This made him only desire her more. _God_ , the woman had been on his mind for days.

Then the sound of the hammer was heard and church was over. Everyone left the chapel and got back to work.

* * *

When she heard footsteps, she looked up and saw Jax standing in the room. While everyone was in chapel, she had decided to take a look around and ended up in Jax's dorm. She had found a bunch of old stuff and sat on his bed looking back at all the memories the stuff had and even had found a few old pictures. Jax grinned as he could see his baby sister sitting on his bed. ''I have a box with some old clothes of you somewhere in the closet.'', he smiled. ''You have kept my old shit?'', she chuckled. Jax nodded. ''There's even more in the garage.''

It would be a bad idea to take a look at her old stuff. Dolores knew it only would make it harder for her to go back to her life. She would only miss her old life and the MC even more. ''You know you have to go back to your life Lola. Your fiancee must be waiting for you.'', Jax told her as he looked at her standing up from the bed. ''Clay said you could stay here til Abel's homecoming.'', he told her. ''What else did he told you and the others?'', she asked him, wondering what they had talked about at church. ''He just wants you gone again Lo. And you should listen. Go back to Isleton.'', he told her. ''Why?'', she asked. ''Staying here would only give you more trouble. Don't you see?'', Jax said as their eyes met. ''I can take care of myself Jackson.'', she replied to him. ''Yeah that's the problem. You'd only get in more trouble.''

Dolores sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. She knew he was right and stopped arguing with him. ''What about your job?'', he asked out of the blue. ''My job?'', she asked confused. ''Yeah you said you got arrested when you were working. Ain't this shit causing you trouble?'', he asked. ''Nah. I don't think so. I'll call them just to be sure.'', she lied. She had to face the fact she probably had lost her job. She just didn't want to confront her problems, not yet. But she know she had too. She just had to make sure the other didn't know.

As she walked her way out of the dorm, Jax grabbed her by her arm and stopped her. ''I just want the best for you sis. I love you. You know that?'', he asked er with a small smile. ''Yeah ofcourse. And I want the best for you too Jax.'', she replied to him. He pressed a kiss on her cheek and let go of her again. ''See you later.'', she told him as she walked out of the dorm again.

* * *

When she stepped inside the Teller-Morrow office, she noticed Gemma sitting behind the computer doing some financials or something. ''Hey.'', Gemma said absent, quite occupied by her work. ''Can I use the phone for a minute?'', she asked as she walked to the phone. ''Yeah ofcourse baby.'', Gemma replied.

Dolores dialed the number of her work and after the second ring someone picked up the phone. ''Isleton's kindergarten, you're speaking with Sally. What can I do for you?'', her boss said. ''Hi Sally. It's Dolores.'', she replied. ''Oh. Don't bother coming back Dolores.'', her boss said through the phone. ''Excuse me?'', Dolores replied. ''You're quite a scandal here in Isleton. Parents wouldn't like to leave their children alone with a criminal. Nor I'd like to work with one. You've lost your job. Grace already picked up your stuff and gave them to Stephen. Goodbye.'', and the line went dead.

This was what she had been fearing. She had lost her job. Shit. And Stephen knew. One thing was for sure, he wouldn't like to hear this at all. She had been arrested and lost her job, what was next? Now she was the new scandal in the small town. Arrested, lost her job and probably will loose her husband. She put the phone down and left the office.

Trying to catch some fresh air. She started to feel like she was collapsing. She needed to breathe again. She sat down on one of the picknick tables infront of the clubhouse. ''Everything alright Dollie-girl?'', Chibs asked. She stared blankly infront of her and nodded. ''Yeah ofcourse.'', she lied. ''Are you sure? Looks like you've seen a ghost.'', Juice said. She ignored his comment and rushed a hand through her hair. ''Can I have a cigarette?'', she asked. ''Yeah sure.'', Juice replied and gave her a cigarette. She lit it up and took a drag from it. It had been awhile since she had smoked a cigarette, but it felt so good again.

Slowly her mind started to get clearer again. She could breathe again. ''If you want, I could bring you home after the homecoming party for Abel.'', Juice suggested. ''Hap brings her home Juicy-boy. He needs to go back to Tacoma, so he drops the lass off at home.'', Chibs told him. She took another drag off her cigarette. ''Seems like everything is already planned and I don't know shit.'', she replied as she looked at the both of them. ''Sorry Dollie-girl. We just like to take care of ya and know ya safe.'', Chibs told her as he sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss on her forehead. ''Why the sudden love Scotsman?'', she asked him. ''I don't want to see ya mad at me lass. I know what ya like when ya mad.'', he grinned at her. She let out a chuckle as she looked at her favorite Scot.

In the meantime she had noticed Juice looking at her. Well, staring at her. Their eyes met and she showed a small smile towards him. He quickly looked down at the ground. She took another drag of her cigarette before she threw it away. ''What time does Abel come home?'', she asked the guys. ''Seven.'', a raspy voice said. Happy just walked out of the clubhouse and had heard her question and replied it. He looked at her from head to toe after he had lit his cigarette. ''You smoking again?'', he barked at her. She rolled her eyes and knew where he was going with this. ''Fuck off.'', she spat back at him and got up on her feet again.

This made Chibs get on his feet too and stepped between them. ''Knock it off!'', Chibs told them. ''Keep the girl in line. Or I will.'', Happy spat. Dolores raised one of her eyebrows and opened her mouth to say something back at him, but was stopped by Chibs. ''Both of ya!'', he warned the both of them. Dolores realized she didn't want to be here anymore. Not with them. She turned around and walked her way back to the Teller-Morrow office. She was very aware of the fact the three bikers watched her walking her way to the office and lifted her hand up high and showed them her middle finger.

The three bikers stood there and watched her walking toward the office with her middle finger raised at them. ''We need to make her leave, not scare her away Hap.'', Chibs said. ''We don't want her to come back, right?'', Happy explained himself as he looked at his brother. They looked each other in the eye and realized they all just want the best for her.

* * *

Back at Jax's house, everyone was already waiting for the little kid to come home. There was Opie and his wife, Donna and their kids. Piney who was making some jokes with his grandchildren. Dolores smiled at the sight of it. Gemma was busy making sure everyone had a nice time. Tig, Happy, Juice and Chibs were talking and laughing with a beer in their hands. Everyone was having a nice time and Dolores started to forget about her life in Isleton as she talked to Donna about her and Opie's children.

''Hap will bring you home after the party.'', her father told her as he came stand next to her with a beer in his hands. She nodded in reply, but didn't say anything. ''You better not keep your future husband waiting at home.'', he told her. Dolores knew she had to return home, back to her life in Isleton.

A lot of things would be different now she had lost her job. Stephen would probably be pissed at her when he heard she lost her job at the kindergarten. ''Stephen would be glad to see me home again.'', she replied, pretending her life was still on the right road. ''When are you getting married Lo?'', he asked her. She bit her lip, not wanting to have this conversation with her father. ''I'm not sure, we're both quite busy at the moment with our lives now.'', she replied. ''Make sure you invite us kiddo. I'd like to meet the guy.'', he said with a smile. ''Yeah ofcourse.'', she lied with a smile on her lips.

Before anything else could be said, Jax and Wendy walked inside. Jax carrying Abel in his arms and showing the kid to everyone with proud. Everyone came closer to take a good look at the baby. When it was her turn, she walked her way over to Jax, with Abel in his arms and looked at the kid. ''He sure looks like you Jax.'', she said. Jax smiled as he looked at his son. ''You wanna hold him?'', he asked her, seeing the look on her face. ''Are you sure?'', she asked, her smile even became brighter when he handed him over to her. ''Hey there kid. I'm your auntie. Auntie Lo will always be there to take care of you little one.'', she told the baby.

Dolores sat down on the couch, cuddling Abel and telling him sweet things when Gemma sat down next to her. ''Looks like you've found your new lover.'', Gemma joked. Dolores looked up and met Gemma's eyes. ''You wanting something like that too? Starting a family?'', Gemma asked curiously. Dolores looked back at Abel and nodded. ''Yeah ofcourse. I'd like to have a lot of kids around me. But now is not the time.'', she replied. ''Why not? You're getting married soon, it's the perfect time.'', Gemma smiled. ''Easy grandma. You will meet your other grandchildren. I'm sure of that.'', Dolores joked. ''Here, take him. I'll make a bottle for him. It seems like he's hungry.'', Dolores said as she handed Abel over to Gemma.

Dolores stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. Tara walked in when Dolores was preparing Abel's bottle. ''Lola?'', Tara said confused. ''The one and only.'', she replied to her old friend with a smile. Tara walked closer and hugged her. ''What are you doing here? I thought you left?'', Tara asked. ''I could ask you the same doc. I've heard you took care of Abel. You did a great job.'', she thanked her. ''Thanks. Now tell me. What's become of you?'', Tara asked while she grabbed a beer out of the fridge. ''A kindergarten teacher who's getting married soon.'', she replied. ''Congratulations! What a lucky guy.'', Tara replied and noticed Jax in the corner of her eye. ''I heard you took care of Abel. Thanks.'', she thanked her old friend with a smile. ''Yeah ofcourse. No problem. I'll talk to you later Lo.'', Tara said as she walked her way over to Jax. _Some things never change_ , she thought as she looked at Tara and Jax.

While handing the bottle over to Gemma, Happy approached her. ''Come on. We're leaving.'', he told her with his raspy voice. She pressed a kiss on Abel's forehead. ''See you later little one.'', she told Abel.

After she had told everyone goodbye, she got on the back of Happy's bike and strapped her helmet. He started the engine and drove off. Now she had to face the problems at home.

* * *

Once Happy pulled up at the driveway of her house, he killed the engine while she gave back his helmet. The drive had been slow and quiet. She got off the bike and searched for her keys as she was about to unlock the door when Happy started talking. ''Is it true?'', he asked her. She turned around and looked at him, confused. ''About what?'', she asked him. ''You killed that interviewer?'', he asked her, still not believing what his president had told him earlier about his Lola. She looked at him and shrugged. Not sure how to reply to this sudden question. Happy's phone went off and he answered it. ''Shit.'', he said before hanging up once again. ''What's wrong?'', she asked him as she saw the look on his face. ''Opie's wife, Donna got killed.'', he replied.

Her mouth dropped open. The woman she had seen an hour ago had been killed? Happy got of his bike and walked over her. Closing the space between them. ''That's why you should stay away from the MC Lola. It would get you killed!'', he warned her. ''I can take care of myself Happy. I've done it for years now.'', she spat back to him. ''You don't understand in what kind of trouble it would get you. Stay away Lola. Go back to your safe and happy life!'', he scoffed. ''You don't tell me what to do. '', she spat at him as she pushed him away. ''Get out! And don't ever dare to come back!'', she shouted at him. ''Oh yes I will!'', he barked at her. He got on his bike again and drove away.

* * *

 **AN: Yes, I know Happy isn't in the episode, but in this story he is. I'm already quite busy on working on the next chapter. I'll post it soon. I hope you all liked this chapter! Please leave a review! It motivates me to write more :)**


	7. CH7: QUIT IT

**(TRIGGER)WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SELFHARM AND ABUSE.**

* * *

 **ORIGIN OF MAYHEM - CHAPTER SEVEN - QUIT IT**

* * *

 _''I was born in a thunderstorm. I grew up overnight. I played alone, I played on my own. I survived. I wanted everything I never had. Like the love that comes with light. I wore envy and I hated that, but I survived.''_

* * *

Once Dolores stepped inside her own house, she realized she was alone. For real now. She couldn't go back to the life she had with Samcro. It was dangerous, she knew and they didn't want her there anymore. Just a few seconds ago she had heard Donna had been killed. The woman she had been talking with a few hours ago. She had lost her job. And she had no idea where Stephen could be. She wouldn't blame him if he already had left her. Maybe she should just leave town and start over again, somewhere else. Somewhere far away from her old life. Maybe New York?

Dolores walked her way to the kitchen and started looking for her hidden pack of cigarettes. She found it in one of the counters, where she had hid it a long time ago. She lit up a cigarette and sat down on a chair as she stared in front of herself. She started to feel lonely and sad again. She took a drag from her cigarette when she could feel tears coming up. She tried to keep them in. She didn't want to cry, not anymore. She got tired of it.

Once she finished her cigarette, she pressed the butt out on her wrist. She closed her eyes when she could feel the pain. It's an escape from reality. No matter how temporary it is was a relief to escape all the pain. And hell, she deserved it. It was her on stupid fault she had lost her job and her own family. _God_ , she hated herself.

It was already late. Dolores had no idea about the time, but she was sure midnight had already passed. It was dark outside and the streets were quiet. Dolores decided to go to bed, hoping to get some sleep and leave her thoughts alone.

* * *

When Dolores woke up in the morning, she felt even more terrible then the night before. She had only slept for a few hours and had slept horrible. She got out of bed and had decided to take a shower. When she turned on the shower and felt the warm water running down on her, she gave in. She could feel herself falling into pieces. She started to cry and couldn't stop anymore. Whenever she thought she was done with crying, she started crying again, over and over again.

Maybe she had been in the shower for more then an hour, crying and feeling bad about herself before she got out of the shower. When she had dried herself, she put on a sweater and sweatpants. She wasn't feeling hungry at all and sat down on the couch and stared blankly in front of herself. She had no work today ofcourse. What the hell was she supposed to do with her life now? Sit and clean all day? That wasn't something for her, she had to keep herself busy with something. Maybe it was a option to find a new job. She was sure everyone in Isleton knew about her bad reputation. The gossip must have reached everyone by now. Maybe moving away from Isleton wasn't such a bad idea after all. Maybe she just should pack her bags, leave and never look back.

Someone opened the door and got inside. Dolores didn't even bother to look up. She didn't care anymore, not about anything. ''Dolores?'', she heard him asking. It was Stephen. She could hear him walking to her and he wasn't looking very happy at all. ''You got arrested?!'', he started yelling at her. ''You lost your job because of that! What the hell were you thinking?!'', he continued shouting at her. ''I'm sorry Stephen.'', she replied, trying to avoid looking at him by looking at the ground. She didn't want to make him more angry then he already was, or this could even end more bad for her then it already was. ''I don't need your apologies!'', he yelled again. ''What did you do Dolores?!'', he shouted as he grabbed her arms and pulled her off the couch, making her look right into his angry eyes. ''Was it because of your stupid biker family?!'', he shouted in her face. Dolores replied by a simple nod, too afraid to say something.

This only seemed to make Stephen more angry. He hit her across her face and Dolores felt directly down on the ground. He started throwing with things, with the coffee table and threw the dresser across the room. He started kicking and throwing with whatever was in his sight. When the whole room was a mess, he started to calm down. Now he was fixed at her again. He knelt down beside her as she sat on the ground, her cheek hurting. ''You got the kid?'', he asked again, his voice lowering. She looked at him as she could feel tears coming into her eyes again, apparently she wasn't done with crying at all. ''No... I'm _so_ sorry.'', she replied with a crack in her voice. ''I don't want you around these guys again Dolores. They only bring you trouble.'', he told her. She sniffed and quickly whipped away her tears. ''I guess that's no problem. They don't want me around anymore.'', she replied to him. He took a look at her cheek, at the spot he had hit her. It'd leave a mark, that was for sure. He cupped her chin in his hand and made her look into his eyes. ''I'm sorry Dolores. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just want the best for us.''

After he let out a deep sigh, he got up again and paced through the room. ''We're going to make them pay. I have a plan. We'll take the kid with us and get married. We will start our own family.'', he stated. Dolores frowned. This wasn't what she had in mind, not at all to be exact. She never intended to make samcro or her family pay for it. Why the hell would she get revenge on them? It was her own damn fault and choice, not theirs. ''But we-'', she started, but got cut off before she could even finish her sentence. ''You need to sell this place. You can't pay for the house with no job, you come and live at my place. It's safer anyway.'', he told her as he turned around and looked at her. She was still sitting on the ground, looking at him. ''No-'', she tried to argue again, but again she was cut off by him. ''Listen to me Dolores. I'll take care of you and if you don't agree, I'll make sure you will.'', he pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek. He walked his way to the door, ready to leave again. ''I know someone who would like to buy this place. Grab your stuff, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Oh and clean this awful mess Dolores.'', he told her before he left.

After she had heard him driving away, she got up and walked to the window, to be sure he had really left and thankfully he had. As fast as she could, she walked to her bedroom. She searched in the her closet for the burner she had hid earlier. This was probably a stupid idea, but it was the first thing that came into her mind. She dialed the number and heard it ring, over and over. '' _You have reached the voicemail of-'_ ', the voice said and she pressed the call away. She let out a sigh, before she looked at herself in the mirror. Her lip was split and her cheek was all red. It would turn into an awful bruise, she was sure of it. She closed her eyes. There was nothing she could do about it anymore. So she decided to clean up the mess and pack her stuff, just like Stephen had told her too. After all he had a plan to take down Samcro and Dolores couldn't sit and watch how he would hurt her family and friends she cared so much about. Or maybe this could be a closure to her. A goodbye. To quit her old outlaw biker life. _Quit it_ , she told herself.

* * *

Just like the others, he parked his bike in line at the Teller-Morrow lot. He stepped off his bike as he heard his phone ringing. He looked at his phone and saw the caller id. ''Shit.'', he said. ''Who's it?'', Clay asked as he looked at his stepson. ''It's Lola.'', he replied as they looked at each other and shared a look together. ''Press her away. She needs to move on and quit this shit.'', Clay stated. Jax sighed and did as his president say. He pressed her away and put his phone back in his pocket. He agreed with his stepfather, but deep down he had the feeling something was wrong.

* * *

Like always, Stephen kept his word. He had picked her up in the morning and helped her moving her stuff to his place. Correction, his parents place. Apparently Mr and Mrs Davenport weren't at home. Somehow she felt relieved about them being away. She didn't want to face them, not now. She had been arrested, lost her job and now her face was a total mess. It was quite a scandal, especially in a town like this.

While she was unpacking her stuff, Stephen had been talking to her about the person who was interested in her house. But she didn't pay much attention to it. Some other things were on her mind. She just agreed with everything he asked her about it. As long as she got the money out of it, she was fine with it. ''What's your plan?'', she suddenly asked out of the blue. He looked at her and showed a gentle smile. ''You will see Dolores. Don't rush things. We can take our time for it.'', he replied. ''I was just getting curious. I'm sorry.'', she apologized quickly. ''We'll go to the horse races tomorrow. You need to be perfect darling. Put on a nice dress and maybe even some make up to cover up the bruises on your face. '', he told her as he watched her putting her clothes away in his closet. ''Why are we going to the races?'', she replied as she stopped and looked at him, quite confused. He never asked her out with just the two of them. They only got out with his friends or family. '' I have an important meeting tomorrow and I want you with me. You will get some answers tomorrow. I promise.'', he said as he pressed a kiss on her cheek. ''I'm off to work, I'll be back by dinner! Make something delicious tonight Dolores!'', he said before he left again.

Now again, she was left alone. The night before she had heard that Donna had been killed. She still felt horrible about it. Before Dolores had left Charming, she had talked to the woman and even had a laugh with her and now she was gone. Just gone. Again she was reminded about the danger the club was always in. It could have been her. They easily could have killed her. She knew her father wanted her far away from the club because of the danger and so she did. But living this life wasn't free of danger too. Would she ever be out of danger? She hoped it would quit. She was done with it. Maybe tomorrow would give her more answers and less danger somehow, but she had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

 **AN: The end of season one! It's quite dramatic and heavy chapter, I know. The next chapter will start with the beginning of season 2 and I've already planned it out. I hope you all liked this chapter, please leave a review!**


	8. CH8: OFF TO THE RACES

**(TRIGGER)WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SELFHARM AND ABUSE.**

* * *

 **ORIGIN OF MAYHEM - CHAPTER EIGHT - OFF TO THE RACES**

* * *

 _''It's difficult to say goodbye and easier to live a lover's lie.''_

* * *

Dolores had been up pretty early to get ready. Today was the meeting with the League of American Nationalists, Stephen had told her this meeting was very important to him. She had taken a shower and had dressed already. She was wearing a red colored high waist midi skirt with a black and white striped long sleeve shirt. She had found a pair of black colored high heels and put them on. She watched herself in the mirror. She was putting a bit of make-up, to cover up the bruise in her face. She was putting on some mascara when Stephen opened the door and looked at her from head to toe. ''You ready?'', he asked her. She nodded in reply. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror, she had done a nice job covering up the bruise. She smiled softly to herself in the mirror before she left.

It was a fifty minute ride to the California Horse Racing Board in Sacramento. The whole ride in his car, Stephen had talked about how important this meeting was for him and that he wanted her to be perfect for him. He also told her she would get to know more about his plan against the Sons of Anarchy, but didn't say anything about it. ''Don't ask any questions.'', Stephen told her again. ''Just smile and nod. Answer all their questions honestly. _I know_.'', she replied to him. He parked the car and they both got out of the car. ''I'll do my best. I promise.'', she told him. He smiled to her and walked over to her. ''I know.'' He pressed a kiss on her cheek as he took her hand and lead the way.

* * *

They walked their way to their seats. They noticed a man in a suit and grey hair waiting for them with another guy who looked like his bodyguard. While the older man looked more friendly, the other guy looked at her in a stern way. It made her feel nervous and uncomfortable somehow. Stephen greeted them as he shook their hands. ''This is my fiancee, Dolores.'', he introduced her. The grey haired man hold out her hand to her. ''I'm Ethan Zobelle.'', he introduced himself as she shook his hand. She gave him a kind smile. ''AJ Weston.'', the other guy introduced himself as she also shook his hand. ''It's nice to meet the both of you. Stephen told me you are very important to him.'', she said, giving her best. Zobelle gave her a smile as they sat down in their seats. ''And he is also a very important member to us. He told us about your issues with the Sons of Anarchy, the motorcycle club. Is it true you have lost your job because of them?'', Zobelle asked her. Their eyes met. ''I guess you can say that.''

''That must be terrible for you, to loose your job. ',, Zobelle stated. She nodded in reply. He was right about it after all. She still felt bad about loosing her job. She didn't even had the chance to say goodbye to her class or her co-workers. ''We might have found a new job for you, if'd like too.'', Zobelle offered, which made her frown. They had a job for her? She looked at Zobelle and waited for a further explanation. ''I have two kids, Cliff and Duke. I don't want them to go to a public school, so I home school them. But now I'm too occupied by my work and I don't have the time for it. Stephen told us you're very good with kids. Would you like to babysit and teach them something while I'm working? I'll pay you for it, ofcourse!'', Weston explained. Dolores couldn't believe this, the guys she just had met offered her a job. She smiled at them. It was a good offer, that was for sure. Besides, Stephen would kill her if she said no. So there was no reason to say no to this job. ''Yes ofcourse! Thank you. It's means a lot to me.'', Dolores thanked the both of them. Weston replied by giving her a simple nod of his head.

''How did you get involved with the Sons?'', Zobelle asked, changing the subject. ''Why do you need to know?'', she asked him, not really replying to his question. ''I'm opening a cigar shop in Charming and I'd like to know what they're like. I like to be prepared for them.'', he explained. ''Well they're outlaws, everyone knows. When you open your store, they'd probably ask you to pay them money for keeping your shop safe.'', she told him. ''Keeping safe? I'll make sure the shop is safe.'', Weston spoke up. She shook her head in reply. ''If you won't pay, they will make sure it isn't secure at all. They will ruin your store, that's for sure. Everyone pays them for safety.'', she explained. ''How can I make a good start with them?'', Zobelle asked her. ''Well, their president likes cigars. Introduce yourself and give him a box with cigars. Camacho's are his favorite, I believe. Why?'', she asked.

Stephen hadn't spoke up the whole time, but Dolores noticed by the look in his eyes, he didn't like her asking all these questions. He even had told her plenty of times not to ask questions. She remembered and bit down her lower lip. ''We want to make them stop selling guns to the Niners and Mayans.'', Zobelle told her. She wasn't sure how to reply. She looked at them, quite confused. ''White hate?'' ''We're separatists, not supremacists.'', Zobelle explained.

Dolores didn't like where this conversation was going at all. Now she was starting to get involved with racists. She could have known this for god's sake. She knew she had to play along with them, she was sure they all wouldn't mind doing some bad things to her. Knew a guy named Darby in Charming who was also a supremacist. As she could see the look on Weston's face, she was sure he wouldn't hesitate to hurt her. She faked a smile the best she could and decided to play along with them. If she was getting involved, she better make sure SAMCRO wouldn't get hurt. ''If you'd say something like that, they'd see is as a threat. Someone would point a gun at you and maybe even shoot you.'', she told them. ''Even infront of many witnesses?'', he asked. ''No, I don't think so. You will get a warning, that's for sure.'', she replied.

A shot was heard and the races had began. Dolores didn't pay much attention to the horses. The other men didn't pay much attention to the race too. They just talked about business. Dolores had been deep in her thoughts, but was pulled out from her thoughts when the race was over. Apparently they had bet on the winning horse.

* * *

Once Dolores and Stephen were back at his place again. She told him she was tired and went to bed. She walked upstairs to their bedroom and searched for her burner. She dialed the number and right after the first ring it was picked up. ''Stop calling.'', his raspy voice said through the phone. ''I know. I'm sorry The club is in danger. I just wanted to warn you.'', she replied, trying to warn them about the information she just had heard at the races.. ''Whatever.'', Happy replied and she never had the chance to say anything more about it. ''You'll only get yourself in trouble. We don't want you around the club anymore. Go back to your life Lola.'', he said before he hung up on her.

After she put back the burner to it's hidden place again, she took off her clothes and put on a pair of sweat pants and a sweater before she went to the bathroom. She took her make up off and looked at herself in the mirror. They didn't want her around anymore. She tried to shrug it off, but it the words had stung. They didn't want her around the club, he just told her. They saw her as a burden, she thought. Hell, even her own father got tired of her.

Ever since she had left Charming she felt this sadness again, not only when she was alone, even with Stephen around she felt sad and alone. Most of the time she felt like she wasn't wanted at all. She opened the cabinet behind the mirror and searched for something sharp. She found a razor and rolled up her arm sleeve. She began making small cuts in her wrist and enjoyed the pain as long it lasted. We all do something to take away the pain.

A knock was heard on the door and she quickly pulled back her arm sleeve and hid the razor. ''You coming to bed?'', Stephen asked her on the other side of the door. ''Yeah, just a sec.'' She pulled her hair up in a bun and looked at herself. She took a deep breath and got back to the bedroom. Stephen was already waiting for her. ''Next time, don't ask questions. Just answer them honestly. You should act like a proper wife.'', he told her in a stern way. She raised one of her eyebrows as she laid down in bed and looked at him. ''We're not married Stephen. I didn't even said yes.'', she spat back at him. She closed her eyes as she turned his back to him. Hoping to get some sleep. She was done and tired for today.

Apparently Stephen wasn't done talking yet. ''You will marry me Dolores.'', he said, his temper rising in his voice. ''I'm done with your attitude . You will listen to me.'', he said as he got on the bed, sitting on top of her. ''Get off me!'', she told him as she tried to get out of his grip. His grip on her became even stronger, not letting her go. He was holding a firm grip on her hip and she was sure he would leave some bruises on her. ''I can't wait anymore.'', he whispered in her ear and she knew exactly what he meant.

Somehow he managed to rip off her clothes while she tried to get out of his grip by kicking him away. One time she had kicked him very hard, which only made him angrier. When he saw her tattoos, he got even more angrier. Dolores was sure he was blinded by rage when he saw her tattoos. He knocked her out pretty quick and afterwards, Dolores silently thanked him for it, because she had missed the horrible things he had done to her.

* * *

 _Dolores' outfit:_ s-media-cache-ak0 . pinimg com /564x/b2/02/49/b20249569370c80a64b6d5827393bed4 . jpg

 _Find more of Dolores' appearance on my profile! There's a link to a pinterest board full of Dolores._

* * *

 **AN: The beginning of season two! I know it's quite short and it's been a while since I posted a chapter. I'm still not quite happy with this chapter, but I decided to just post it online. Please leave a review!**


	9. CH9: UNEXPECTED GUESTS

**ORIGIN OF MAYHEM - CHAPTER NINE - UNEXPECTED GUESTS**

* * *

 _''Perhaps we only leave so we may once again arrive, to get a bird's eye view of what it means to be alive. For there is beauty in returning, oh how wonderful, how strange, to see that everything is different but know it's only you who's changed.''_

* * *

The next few weeks had been quiet. She had met AJ Weston's two kids, Cliff and Duke and now she was babysitting them almost everyday of the week except for the weekends. The kids started to grow on her. Things at home were quite different. Ever since that night, she had slept on the couch and tried to avoid Stephen as much as possible. To be honest, it was quite a task, because he wanted to hold her close and his temper got even worse. She knew he was bad for her, yet she stayed with him. She had no other place to go to, right? For now she tried to safe some money and once she had enough money she would leave him and never even look back.

One day when AJ came home from his work he had offered to bring her home and ofcourse she had said yes. Once they drove into Isleton, she asked him to drop her off at the grocery store, because she had to get some groceries. He did what she asked and dropped her off. She said goodbye and went into the store to get what she needed. After that she walked home, once she opened the door a quite angry Stephen walked in. ''Where have you been?'', he shouted at her. Dolores let out a deep sigh before walking into the kitchen and place the bag of groceries on the counter. ''As you can see I went to the grocery store. '', she explained. He looked at the bag and saw she was telling the truth. To be honest, Stephen was quite afraid of loosing the woman he loved. Ever since that night, she was more distant to him. He tried to make it right, but he had no idea how he could. He could see her slipping away from him, more and more everyday. He was afraid that one day she would leave him and get back to her outlaw family. ''From now on, I bring you to your work and pick you up when you're done.'', he stated and left the room. Dolores hadn't even the chance to say something about it.

There was a slight anger rising inside of her. She couldn't take this anymore, she was done with his control over her. ''Stop!'', she shouted after him before he left the room. He turned around and looked at her, raising one of his eyebrows in curiosity. ''I-I'm done with it. I'm done with you.'', she spit out. He let out a chuckle. ''And now what? You're gonna run back to your outlaw family? I don't think so. You're staying with me, if you like it or not.'' Dolores noticed he was playing around with her. ''Everything is better then staying another day with you.'', she said raising her voice at him. ''You don't mean that Dolores and don't raise your voice at me.'', his expression on his face wasn't seeing very happy with her sudden outburst.

Her eyes scanned the kitchen counter quickly and she noticed a knife on the counter. She quickly grabbed it and pointed it out to him, to warn him. ''I'm leaving you Stephen, if you like it or not.'', she spat the words back at him. He stepped even closer to her, blocking her way and feeling the tip of the knife against his chest. The knife was making him even more furious. ''Put the knife away Dolores. It's not like you're gonna stab me or something.'' She looked into his eyes. She didn't want to give in, she had to get out of his control. ''You wouldn't be the first.'', she told him, pressing the knife even harder against him.

It all went quite fast after that. He grabbed both of her hands, out of shock Dolores let go of the knife and it fell down on the ground. She looked at him in fear, she was afraid what he would do next. She hated the feeling to be afraid of something, or someone in this case. He lifted her up from the ground and she had the opportunity to kick him in the balls. He let go of her and she felt down on the ground, the sharp knife making a cut in her arm. She look a quick look at her arm and grabbed her arm, trying to stop the bleeding. She got up, but she saw she was already too late. Apparently she hadn't kicked him hard enough in the balls. Stephen grabbed her by her throat and tossed her against the kitchen counter. She winched in pain. Then he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder and brought her to the basement. He tossed her in the room. She quickly recovered herself and tried to escape one more time in hope to get away from him. It was just false hope. He had blocked the way for her. She felt a hard fist connecting with her cheek. She fell back and watched how he left the room and locked the door behind him.

Now she was alone in the dark with her cut in her arm which was bleeding, a burst lip and a swollen eye.

* * *

 _God, I look terrible_ , Dolores thought when she looked at herself in the mirror. The damage of the night before was a real eye catcher. She had a black eye and a split lip. Her back was covered in bruises and so was the left side of her hip. The cut in her arm had stopped bleeding, but hurted never the less.

Over the night she couldn't get much sleep. Stephen had just unlocked the door and allowed her to change clothes and make herself ready for work. Dolores pulled up her caramel colored curls into a loose ponytail. She decided to put on a emerald green blouse and a grey colored over-the-knee skirt. She found a matching pair of tights and put on her oxford shoes.

Stephen had dropped her off at AJ Weston's place. When AJ saw her face, he didn't say anything about it. And Dolores thanked him silently for it. She didn't feel like talking about it and specially not with him. ''I'm not sure at what time I'll be back. I've quite a busy day today.'', AJ told her before her left. ''Oh it's fine. Take your time, I'll watch the kids.'', Dolores said right before he left.

It was a quite normal day. The kids played most of the morning in their bedroom and it gave her the time to clean up the house. When she was finished she went to the bedroom to check up on the kids. She was standing in the doorway, watching both of them play with their toys. She smiled at the sight of it. ''What do you want for dinner?'', she asked them before she walked into the bedroom. She sat down on the ground next to them. The youngest of the two, Duke looked at her and she quickly realized he was looking at her black and swollen eye. ''What happened to your face? Did someone hurt you?'', he asked. In response she shook her head. ''Who would try to hurt you? You're like a mother to me.'', Duke said. Dolores could feel her eyes tear up because of his comment about her and quickly looked away from the kid, to hide it. The older boy, Cliff let out an annoying sigh as he looked at his little brother. ''Yeah, but that didn't stop the death of our mother.'', Cliff burst out. Dolores looked back at the boys again and frowned. ''Relax boys. I fell of the stairs at home, that's all. Now who wants sandwiches?'', she asked, trying to change the subject.

After they all had some sandwiches, Dolores cleaned up the mess they made while the boys helped her. ''Will you read us a story when we're done?'', Duke asked her with his puppy eyes. She smiled at him and rushed her hand through his dark brown hair. ''Yeah ofcourse.'', she smiled at him. ''I'm too old for stories.'', Cliff stated. Dolores looked at the older brother with a surprised look on her face. ''You are never too told for stories. I'm sure your father likes a good story.'', she said. Cliff was acting very mature for his age, in Dolores' eyes he grew up too fast. Such a shame, every kid needs a childhood and not act like a adult.

There was a knock heard on the door. ''AJ Weston! Charming Police!'', a male voice shouted. Cliff, the oldest of the two kids, looked quickly out of the window. ''You know what to do.'', she told the two. Their father had learned them what to do in these kind of situations and had even explained it to her. They always hid in their bedroom, with a gun. ''Go. I'll be right behind you.'', she told the two. They quickly walked to their bedroom. She walked behind them and on her way she quickly grabbed another gun hidden in one of the drawers. ''Stay there.'', she told the two once they were in the bedroom. Dolores herself hid herself behind a door, close to the bedroom, so she wouldn't let the kids out of her sight.

Dolores heard someone walking in and saw the figure walking towards the bedroom the kids were hiding. Quickly after that shots were heard. She got out of her hidden spot and pointed her gun right at the man who was hiding in the bathroom, right next to the bedroom.

To her this was a familiar face. ''Jesus Christ.'', the familiar man said as he looked through the mirror and saw the two kids. He hadn't noticed her yet.''Jax?'', she whispered, revealing herself. He turned his head and their eyes met. Now both of them were looking confused at each other. What the hell was Jax doing here? And by the look on his face he was thinking the same way about her. ''Dolores!'', she could hear the youngest one shout. She could hear the fear in his voice. ''l'm not gonna hurt you!'', Jax shouted back at the children. ''Just looking for your dad. I'm a friend of his.'' Well, this explained a lot. He was here for AJ and not for her or the children. ''Let me see the ink.'', Cliff told him. ''What?'' ''Your tats. Prove it.'', Cliff commanded. ''Okay. Yeah. Let's just put the guns down, okay? I got all kinds of ink.'', Jax explained while the both of them laid down their guns. Jax walked in the room, tot he kid and Dolores followed right after him.

Then Dolores heard many gunshots and the glass of the windows shattered. Jax quickly pulled Cliff on the ground and laid over him to protect him from the gunshots. Dolores herself managed to get on the bed and protect the younger one, Duke to wrap her arms around him. ''It's a kid! It's a kid!'', Jax shouted over the gunshots.

''Hold your fire!'', Two other voices yelled and when Dolores looked up she noticed it was Bobby and Hale, the town's deputy. ''Liar!'', Cliff shouted as Jax got up and aimed his gun right at Jax' chest. Dolores grabbed Cliff's arm and pulled him back towards the bed. This didn't stop him from shooting Jax, but thank god the gun was empty. Jax quickly pulled the gun out of his hands and Dolores pushed him back on the bed. ''Where's your dad, shithead?'', Jax asked him. Dolores got up from the bed and looked at the two children. ''l ain't telling you shit, race traitor!'', Cliff said and spit at him. ''Hey! Watch it Cliff!'', Dolores warned him. ''I thought you were like a mother to me! But you're just like them, another liar!'', Cliff spat at her. Even through she wasn't their mother and just the babysitter, the words did hurt. She had grown on the kids and cared about words stung like hell. ''Call Child Services. Have this little psychopath committed.'', Jax told Hale. ''Come on.'', Hale told the boys. ''I ain't afraid of no cop.'', Cliff told him. ''Shut up.'', Hale told the kid while he grabbed them off the bed. Dolores shook her head and crossed her arms over each other. She walked her way out of the bedroom and faced her father and the rest of the MC.

They all looked at her in confusion. ''What the hell?'', Tig spoke as he looked at her. All eyes were fixed on her, she could feel it burning. ''We found his computer. Password protected. Can't get in.'', Happy said as he walked in the room with the laptop. He stopped his tracks when he noticed her and looked at her with big eyes. ''Bring it to Juice.'', Clay ordered. ''And you come with me.'', Clay said as he pointed at Dolores. She just obeyed him and followed him outside.

Clay stopped walking when he was at his motorcycle. He looked at her and gently grabbed her by her cheek. He turned her head to the side to get a better look at her injuries from the night before. ''I don't think those kids did this to you. Did AJ Weston do this to you?'', he asked her. She frowned and shook her head. ''No, why would he do such a thing?'', she asked. ''Then explain what you are doing at his place?'', her father asked her. She noticed the others walking to their bikes. ''He pays me to watch his children.'', she explained. ''Oh, I thought you worked at the local kindergarten?'', her father asked, not quite believing her. Dolores noticed his change of tone of talking to her. ''Oh fuck off!'', she spat out. She turned around and decided to go back to the house to check on the kids. But after a few steps she heard her father shout her name and she stopped to turn around. ''Why the hell were you even at his house?!'', she asked him.

The others looked at the both of them talking to each other and listened to them talking. ''Weston hurted the club.'', Clay started to explain. ''What did he do?'', Dolores asked, her voice lowering now. ''A car blew up at Teller-Morrow, because of that Chibs is in the hospital and AJ Weston is one of the people who's behind it.'' Dolores took a step closer to her father and looked at him. Chibs had been hurt. ''Retaliation.'', she whispered. Clay nodded. ''Let me guess the other guy behind it is Zobellle.'', she guessed. Clay looked at her and frowned. ''Yes. You know him?'', Clay asked his daughter. She looked at him and at the others. She noticed all eyes were on her. ''It's your own damn fault. I tried to warn you all, but you didn't listen and now look, Chibs ended up in the hospital! But you don't care, I'm just a burden anyways, right?!'', she shouted at her father. She walked her way back to the house, not looking back at all. They didn't want her before and now she had information she was interesting enough for them.

''Hap, get her back to Teller-Morrow.'', Clay told the killer while he got on his bike. He was sure Happy was the only one who could bring her back to Teller-Morrow. Happy nodded and walked straight after her. The sound of engines was heard when he grabbed her bad arm with the cut. She stopped walking and turned around as he grabbed her arm and flinched in pain. ''Let me go!'', she said and tried to pull her arm back. Happy did as she asked and let go of her. She was surprised when he let go of her and he noticed she was in pain. ''Come on Lola. I'll bring you back to Teller-Morrow.'', he told her. She was holding her arm with her other hand as she looked at him. His eyes landed at her arm. ''Show me.'', he commanded. ''No.'' ''Show me Lola.'', his tone even more stern then before. ''Besides why would you even care? You don't even want me around.'', she spat his own words back at him. Even through Happy was good at keeping a pokerface, she could see a small glimp of regret in his eyes. He looked at her and kept his mouth shut.

Either way, she decided to go back with him to Charming. Her father had ordered Happy to do so and she was sure he would bring her to Charming, like it or not. They walked back to his bike and he gave her a helmet as she got on the back of the motorcycle. He started the engine and drove back to Charming.

* * *

Once they arrived in Charming, she had one more thing to do before she went to the clubhouse. ''Go to St Thomas.'', she told Happy. ''Ain't happening Lo.'', he told her. ''Oh yes you are.'' ''Or else? You jump off?'', he joked. ''If you ain't bringing me, I will.'' She heard him growl, but he drove to the hospital for her.

When she got off the bike, she gave Happy's helmet back and ran inside. Soon she bumped on Tara. ''Where is he?'', she asked her. Tara looked at her in confusing and scanned her face. ''What happened to your face Lola?'', Tara asked. ''It's fine. Where's Chibs? I need to see him.'', she asked Tara again. Tara shook her head. ''He is not awake and visiting hours are over.'', Tara told her. ''I don't care.'' Tara let out a sigh. ''Fine. He is at the intense of care.'' Dolores gave her a small smile. ''Thanks.'' Dolores took off and rushed her way to the intense of care. She heard Happy's footsteps walking behind her, but she didn't care at all.

As she opened the door, she could see him laying sound asleep in the hospital bed. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She quickly sat down beside the bed and took his hand in hers. ''Jesus Christ.'', she whispered as she looked at him. Suddenly Chibs turned his head towards her and his eyes opened slowly. ''Dollie-girl?'', he said a bit confused, but a small smile was showing on his face. ''Yeah, I'm here.'', she assured him as she pressed a kiss on his hand. ''What happened to your face?'', he slowly asked her. ''I can ask you the same thing.'', she said with a grin. ''Go back to sleep.'', she told him and he did as he was told. She hadn't noticed her eyes had teared up. She closed her eyes for a second and let a tear roll down her face. When she got up she wiped the tear off her cheek and her eyes went back to Happy.

Happy had been watching the scene between her and Chibs. To be honest, Happy had no idea she cared so much about Chibs. Happy knew the two of them were close, but he had no idea it was this close. ''Are we leaving or are you staying here?'', she asked him and he could hear the sarcasm in her voice. Happy knew ever since their last call he had hurt her and now he had to deal with her anger. Well, it was his own fault, he had to deal with it, but earlier when she had spat back his own words to her, it had hurt. He tried to shrug off his feelings about her. But how could he ignore the most _perfect_ woman on the earth?

* * *

When Dolores walked inside the clubhouse everyone stopped talking. Happy gave Juice Weston's laptop and the both of them left to sit on the other side of the room, trying to get into the laptop. Clay looked at her. ''You better go help them.'', he told her. She rolled her eyes. ''Yeah and once I helped then I can piss off again, I know.'', she spat at him. She sat down on the couch next to Juice and watched how he tried to get in. ''You know his password?'', he asked her. ''No, I'm sorry.'', she replied. ''Got any ideas?'', he asked again. ''Maybe his kids' name or his wife's? Emily, I believe...'', she tried. It was just a matter of seconds before he cracked the password and got in. ''Thanks Lo.'', he thanked her. She shrugged it off like it was nothing. ''Check his calendar, you might find something there.'', she suggested. ''You don't know where he is, do you?'', Juice asked. ''No, he told me it might get late, but that's all.', she replied honestly.

Once Juice found his calendar, he walked with Happy to the others and showed them. This gave her the opportunity to go outside and get some fresh air. Her eyes fell down on Jax, who was now working in the garage. She walked towards him. ''What happend to your face anyways?'', Jax asked her once she got there. ''Fell of the stairs.'', she lied. Jax let out a chuckle. ''Yeah right.'' Their eyes met. Somehow Jax always knew when she was lying. He was the one who could always see right through her.

Suddenly the other members walked out of the clubhouse and got into the black van. ''What going on?'', Jax asked. ''They think they know where Zobelle is. Center, Morada.'', Bobby explained. ''Shit.'', Jax mumbled and threw away his cigarette and got after them.

* * *

 **AN: For your information, this chapter takes place at the sixth episode of season two: Falx Cerebri** **. Yeah I know, some time skipping. It's quite a heavy and long chapter. I love the feedback you gave me for this story so far! I hope you all enjoy this chapter too!**

 **Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**


	10. CH10: PLAYING DANGEROUS

**ORIGIN OF MAYHEM - CHAPTER TEN - PLAYING DANGEROUS**

* * *

 _''Hey there little fighter, soon things will be brighter.''_

* * *

Ever since Jax had left with the other Sons, Dolores locked herself away in Jax' dorm room. She found a pack of cigarette's on the nightstand. Dolores decided to go outside and smoke one. She watches the empty lot in the dark. In the meantime it had gotten dark already. She heard the sound of a motorcycle and looked up. She noticed it was Opie when he parked his bike in line. He walked towards her and lit a cigarette himself. He sat down on a bench and let out a sigh. ''Things went wrong. Guys are in county.'', Opie told her. _Ofcourse they are_ , she thought. ''Well shit.'', she replied. ''For how long?''Opie shrugged before he answered her. ''I'm not sure. I guess we will hear more in the morning.'', he replied. Dolores took a last drag of her cigarette before she threw it away. ''I'm going to bed.'', she told him. He nodded. ''Goodnight Lo. I'll let you know when I know more.'', he said. She looked at him and gave him a small smile. ''I know Ope. Goodnight.'', she said as she walked inside the clubhouse.

On her way to Jax' dorm room, she grabbed a new bottle of whiskey from behind the bar. She locked the door behind herself and got out of her clothes. She picked up a shirt of Jax and put it on to sleep in. She opened the bottle of whiskey and took a swig. She decided to drink some more, she was sure she wasn't able to get some sleep tonight. She hadn't noticed the sun had come up already.

In the meantime the bottle was empty and she was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Lola decided to go find another bottle. She got up and walked her way back to the bar. She heard the door open and looked up who walked in.''I heard you were back.'', a familiar voice said. It was Gemma. ''Yeah I guess.'', Lola shrugged. She grabbed a new bottle of whiskey. ''Isn't it too early to start drinking?'', Gemma said. ''I never stopped.'', Lola said and let out a chuckle. Gemma sat down at the bar and looked at her. ''I heard Clay and the others found you at Weston's place. Did he hold you as hostage?'', Gemma asked, curious for some explanation. ''No why would he do such a thing?'', she frowned. ''He offered me a job, to watch his kids and I did.'' Gemma raised one of her eyebrows in disbelieve. ''Then explain your face? He hit you or something?'', Gemma asked again, while she pointed at Lola's eye. ''No he didn't.'', she replied. She opened the bottle of whiskey and took a large gulp of it. ''What happened to your face?'', Gemma asked again. Dolores rolled with her eyes. ''Fell of the stairs.'', she replied. ''Yeah right.'', Gemma replied, not believing her at all. ''I heard the guys are in county. What happened?'', Lola asked, changing the subject. She leaned against the bar as she looked at her stepmother. ''Zobelle tricked them. It was a trap.'', Gemma answered. ''Shit...'', Lola mumbled and took another swig of the bottle. Gemma shook her head. ''Go to bed. You're drunk.'', Gemma told her. Lola shrugged. ''Yeah whatever.'', she replied. ''I'm serious. You always manage to get yourself in trouble when you're like this Lo.'', Gemma told her. Lola let out a chuckle. ''That's true.''

Dolores walked her way back to the dorm room she had been staying at. When she closed the door, she made sure it was locked. She didn't need any visitors. As she laid down on the bed, she looked at the ceiling and started to get lost in her thoughts. Even through she was back at SAMCRO, she still felt the sadness inside her. The loneliness. Her eyes teared up and she started to cry and she couldn't stop. Maybe she just should listen to Gemma, she was drunk and go to bed. She closed her eyes and try to fall asleep.

An hour or two later she woke up. She had woken up abruptly. She had this horrible nightmare about Stephen. He had come after her. She sat up and rushed her hand through her hair. She grabbed the bottle of whiskey again and took a gulp of it. It took her a couple of minutes to calm herself down. Stephen wouldn't come here, right? After she had calmed down, she grabbed the package of cigarettes and went outside, to smoke one. Maybe some fresh air would do her good. She felt horrible.

Once she was outside, she lit up her cigarette. It was getting dark already. The garage was already closed and she was the only one at the clubhouse. Opie was probably at his own house and the others were in county. She rushed her hand through her messy hair and heard a car pull up the parking lot. It was Gemma. She stepped out of the car and walked her way. ''I'm gonna finish up some paperwork.'', Gemma told her. Dolores nodded. ''Need any help?'', she asked polite and took another drag of her cigarette. Gemma shook her head. ''No I'm fine. Did you get any sleep?'', Gemma asked. ''Not much.'', she replied as she walked back inside.

After she grabbed the bottle of whiskey again, she decided to sit at the bar. She was alone anyways. Dolores had been thinking and drinking and forgot about the time. Someone walked in and she looked up to see who it was. It was Gemma again, probably telling her that she was leaving again. ''There's a bail posted. Guys can be home any minute now. Opie is on his way to go and get them.'', Gemma told her. Dolores looked surprised. That was quite fast. ''That's good.'', she replied. She poured Gemma a drink and another one for herself. ''For Elliot who posted the bail.'', Gemma toast before they poured down their drinks. ''Does Tara know?'', Lola asked. ''Not yet. I'm gonna give her a call.'', Gemma replied as she grabbed her phone.

* * *

At Teller-Morrow, the black van pulls into the lot, Gemma, Tara and Dolores come out from the office to greet the men. As Clay and Jax emerge from the van the women see the cuts and bruises on their faces. Gemma and Clay lock eyes. He can't hold her gaze for too long. Jax and Tara do the same. The women watch as Clay and the others do a slow march to the Clubhouse while Jax heads to the garage... alone. Dolores wasn't sure what to do. She was drunk and tired. Maybe this time she would get some good sleep. She walked her way to the dorm and took the bottle of whiskey with her again. She closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed. She took another swig of the bottle and stared in front of herself.

A knock was heard on her door, someone opened it and walked in. Dolores looked up and met Happy's eyes. ''You ok?'', he asked. She wasn't sure what to reply. She was still mad at him, but she just needed someone right now and he was there for her now. When she tried to open her mouth and tell him she was fine, her eyes teared up and she started to cry. He sat down next to her on the bed and took her in his arms. He got the bottle out of her hands and put it down on the nightstand. He pulled the blankets over her as she laid down in bed. ''Go to sleep Lo.'', he told her. ''I can't. I'm having these nightmares.'', she said between breaths. ''Hush.'', he told her and laid down next to her. ''I'm here. Nothing's gonna happen.'', he assured her. She let her head rest on his chest and wrapped one of her arms around him as she closed her eyes. He wrapped one of his arms around her.

Soon she felt asleep as he watched her. Happy noticed the marks on her arm. Now he also had a better look at the bruises on her face. He was sure someone had hurted her and the one who hurted her was the cause of her nightmares. He was sure of it. He would make sure the one who hurted her got paid for it. After all he owed her.

* * *

This was the first time in weeks Dolores had slept this good. When she woke up, she looked at the tattooed arms wrapped around her. ''Mornin'.'', he rasped. She took a deep breath, she couldn't do this, not right now. She tried to get out of the bed, but felt Happy's arms holding her back. ''Still ain't talking?'', he asked as their eyes met. ''Nope.'', she told him and pushed him away, so she could get out of bed. She took a quick shower and put on some old clothes she had found between her old stuff. She noticed Happy had left the bed already. An old Harley Davidson shirt and a simple pair of jeans. Silently she thanked Jax for keeping her old stuff, so she didn't have to walk around in the same clothes all day. She put her hair up in a ponytail before she left the room and walked her way to the bar to greet the others.

As she walked in on Bobby, Tig, Happy and Half Sack, her eyes stumbled on Half Sack's balls. He had just pulled his jeans down and she had no idea why, but the other guys were totally looking at his balls. ''They look uneven.'', Tig noticed. ''Ehh, am I interrupting something boys?'', she asked with a grin on her lips. Then Half Sack noticed her and his cheeks turned red. Opie walked in and his eyes felt on Half Sack's balls and he quickly turned his head away. ''I shouldn't have to see that.'', Opie said. They all laughed, including Lola herself. ''The new ball.'', Bobby informed him. ''I gather. Congrats.'', Opie said. ''Thanks!'', Half Sack smiled.

Happy, Opie, Tig, Bobby and Lola walked away from the bar and sat down on the couches. Half Sack was pulling up his jeans before he sat don with them. ''What's up?'', Opie asked as he looked at the others. ''We need to take a look at this thing with Clay and Jax.'',Bobby replied.''I hear they got into it at County.'', Half Sack said. ''It was brutal, man.'', Happy told them. ''Shit's been brewing for months...since Donna.'', Bobby said. Tig let out a sigh. ''Think Donna's death's got something to do with their beef?'', Opie asked.''No. It started way before.'', Tig replied quickly. ''What do you think they're fighting about?'', Half Sack asked as he leaned back in his chair.''Jax pushing for change.'', Opie replied. ''That kind of beef is good for this club. It keeps us current. What's going on between them is much uglier. And if it keeps going, it's gonna hurt us. Worse than Zobelle and the ATF. We gotta dig into them. We gotta get to the truth.'', Bobby said.''I can talk to Jax.'', Opie offered. ''You two been bumping heads.'', Bobby replied.''He'll tell me. He knows I wanna help.'', Opie replied him. ''All right.'', Bobby said. ''Trager, you should talk to Clay.'', Bobby told Tig. ''Yeah. Okay.'', he simply replied. '' We have got to find out what's going on. Bring it to the table and we get past this shit. It's on us to fix this.'', Bobby told, but stopped when Jax walked in. ''Hey. What?'', Jax asked when everyone went quiet.''Just downloading to the prospect.'', Bobby told him. ''And his new swollen nut.'', Happy said and they all started laughing. ''Yeah. Welcome back, shithead.'', Jax said tot he prospect and Half Sack grinned in response.''Chinese just called. They want a sit-down. I gotta head up to Caracara. Where's Clay?'', Jax asked, but Bobby shrugged. None of them hadn't seen him this morning.

They all walked outside, to their bikes. Jax stayed behind and grabbed Lola's arm when she wanted to walk outside. ''How are you feeling?'', Jax asked her with concern. She frowned and pulled her hand back when he let go of her. ''I'm fine. Don't worry about me.'', she replied. ''I always will sis.'', he told her as he pressed a kiss on her forehead before he left again.

* * *

''Hey Gem, there's someone asking for a Dolores?'', Tig asked as he stepped into her office. Gemma looked up from her paperwork to look at him for any further explanation. ''I told him we don't know a Dolores, but he says he won't leave before he sees her. '', Tig said, but got cut off by hearing the shouting outside. ''Shit.'', Gemma mumbled before she put her glasses down and walked her way out the office, to the parking lot.

There was a tall guy in a suit raising his voice at Happy. ''YOU'RE ALL LIARS!'', the unknown man shouted at him. Gemma could see what was about to happen. Happy closed the space between him and the unknown man, but was pulled away by both Gemma and Tig. ''What's the problem?'', Gemma asked the stranger. His eyes fixed on her. ''Where is she?! Where's Dolores?!'', he asked again, loosing his patience. ''I'm sorry, there's no one called Dolores here. What's her last name, maybe I can help you find her?'', Gemma offered. All she was trying to do was calming the stranger down and made sure he'd leave. ''Dolores Morrow. I know she's here.'', he gritted his teeth. Tig laughed. ''You mean Lola?'', Tig said with a grin. ''And who the hell are you?'', Gemma asked the stranger. The stranger rolled his eyes. ''I'm her fiancee. And who are you again?'', he spat at her. Gemma scoffed. ''I'm her mother you dickhead.''

In the meantime everyone had stopped their tracks and looked at the scene playing at the parking lot. ''Go get her Hap.'', Gemma ordered him.

* * *

Lola was sitting at the bar, deep in her thoughts as Happy stormed in. ''Come on.'', he told her as he grabbed her arm. ''Hap wat the hell?'', she asked him. He stopped walking and let go of her arm once again. ''Your fiancee is here.'', he rasped. Her eyes widened. Stephen was here? ''Oh god.'', she mumbled before she rushed outside.

She could see him in the middle of the parking lot with Gemma and Tig. By the way he was acting she noticed he had lost his patience. ''There you are!'', Stephen said when he saw her. ''What are you doing here?'', she asked him. ''I can ask you the same thing Dolores. You never came home from work. I was worried.'', Stephen told her as he closed the space between them. He cupped her chin in his hand and made her look into his eyes. ''You wouldn't leave me, right Dolores?'', he asked her. She wasn't sure what to say. She could feel the fear rising inside her again, but she was at Teller-Morrow with her friends and family. She couldn't show her fear here, not in public. ''What are you doing here with these outlaws? Come with me Dolores. Come home.'', he told her.

''No, I won't.'', she told him firmly. Quickly she regretted her words as she saw the look on Stephen's face. Her eyes looked around the parking lot. Everyone looked at her, everyone was waiting for her next move. She had to be strong, she just had to be. Her hazel colored eyes looked into Stephen's cold eyes. ''Now leave.'', she ordered him. He took a step closer to her and grabbed her arm with a firm hold. Then both Happy and Tig stepped forward, to warn the guy. Stephen noticed and let go of her arm. ''I'll come back for you Lola. I'll make sure you come home, either you like it or not!'', he yelled as he walked back to his car. Dolores watched him drive away.

''You ok?'', Happy asked as he grabbed her arm. Until now, she hadn't noticed her eyes had teared up and almost started to cry. ''Lola?'', Hap asked again. She frowned and pulled her hand back. ''Fuck off.'', she spat at him. After she had turned her back to him, she walked down the lot. Leaving this place. ''Where are you going?!'', Gemma asked. ''I'm going for a walk!'', she shouted back as she left the lot.

* * *

Soon Lola stumbled upon Hanna's Diner and the other shops. She realized she had walked her way to the shopping center of Charming. Not much had changed over the years. Soon she saw the new shop, Impeccable Smokes. Straight away she walked toward the shop and walked inside. Behind the counter Ethan Zobelle was standing next to his daughter Polly, the girl she had met before. Lola herself was just a few years older then her. They both looked up when she walked inside. ''Mrs Morrow. I'm surprised to see you here. '', he greeted her. ''Oh please. I'm sure both Weston and Stephen already informed you what happened.'', she replied. Zobelle shrugged. ''Why are you here?'', he asked her. ''I want you to reach out to Stephen. Tell him I'll come over tomorrow to talk to him.'' Zobelle let out a chuckle. ''And why should I do such a thing?'', he asked her, but before she could reply he continued. ''Don't you have any idea in what kind of danger you are putting yourself in? Right here, right now, I can make sure you get locked up. Behind bars, or back at Stephen's place again.''

Lola frowned. ''Is that a tread?'', she asked, but already knew the answer. ''Oh yes it is. Weston will be here soon and I'm sure he won't be pleased to see you after you left both of his sons.'', Zobelle warned. ''So you are using Stephen to have someone looking after me.'', she figured. ''At first he really loved you Dolores. He really did. When he found out about your outlaw biker past, he reached out to us. Ofcourse he could help us, by keeping an eye on you and make sure you didn't leave him. But he failed in his task.'', Zobelle told her.

The sound of the door opening was heard and Lola turned around to see who was entering the shop. Ethan Zobelle had been right, it was Weston who walked in and wasn't looking very pleasant to see her. ''You got some nerve to show up here.'', Weston spat at her. ''See what I mean? Maybe this time I should lock you up with Weston. I'm sure he won't mind.'', Zobelle said. ''So you could use me as bait?'', she asked. Zobelle nodded. ''Yes ofcourse. I'm sure the president of SAMCRO wouldn't like to see his own daughter kidnapped.'', he explained.

This time it was her turn to let out a chuckle. ''Then why would you try to kidnap his own daughter in his own town? They all know I'm here and what I'm doing here. If you would kidnap me now, that's playing with fire. '', she bluffed. Zobelle didn't looked very pleased at this information. She was right, such a move was too risky for them and she knew it. ''I'll give him a call. Now leave.'', he told her. With a satisfied expression on her face she left the shop again.

* * *

Lola decided to help Gemma with get everything ready for the dinner later tonight. She knocked on the door. ''Come in.'', she heard her stepmother say on the other side. She opened the door and walked in. Gemma was standing in the kitchen, cooking something. Lola wasn't sure what she was making, but it smelled good already. ''I'm here to help.'', Lola offered. After Gemma sat down on one of the chairs, Lola found herself looking for a bottle of Jack. ''Good. I can use some help.'', Gemma replied.

After Lola had found a bottle of Jack, she poured herself a glass and sat down next to Gemma. ''Are you sure it's a good idea to start drinking already?'', Gemma asked her. Lola just gave her a nod and tried to change the subject. ''Can I ask you for a favor?'', she asked. ''Sure honey, what's wrong?'', Gemma asked. ''You might have a gun left, that I can have?'', Lola asked. Gemma frowned. ''Has this to do with what happened earlier at TM?'', Gemma asked. ''Yeah sort of. I'm afraid he will show up again when I'm alone.'', Lola lied, not telling her she's gonna meet up with him the next day. Gemma let out a sigh. ''Alright. We need to take care of our own.''

* * *

Soon after Gemma gave her one of her Beretta's, other woman showed up to help with the diner. Even Tara showed up to help.

''Come on, everybody. Come on. Let's sit down.'', Gemma said as she put the last plate of food on the table. Clay and some other walked in and headed to the table. ''Where were you?'', Clay asked Jax as the two met. ''What are you talking about?'', Jax frowned. ''Two guys in hospital beds and the rest of you decide not to pick up your phone?'', Clay asked both Opie, Bobby and Jax. ''We were neck deep in our own pile of shit.'', Bobby tried to explain. ''We almost got killed trying to take back our guns, man.'', Tig spat back at him. ''Club business. Not here, asshole.'', Bobby replied. Tig gave him a push and Bobby pushed him back. While those two flew at each others throats, Opie and Half Sack tried to hold them both back. Then Happy stepped between them. ''Whoa! Hey. Hey. Hey.''

''Hey, they were helping me, Clay.'', Opie explained. ''We had some payback to deliver at Caracara.'', Jax told Clay. ''Hopefully it went better than the Trammel task.'', Tig spat back. ''Blow me, shithead.'', Opie replied.

No one had noticed officer Hale standing in the doorway until he spoke and he got everyone's attention right away. ''Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt. I figured I should tell you this in person. We just found Luann Delaney off County 18. Beaten to death. There're no other details right now. I'm sorry.'', he told them. Everyone looked shocked, by what he just had told them. ''Did you cause this?'', Clay asked Jax when Hale had left once again. ''What are you talking about?'', Jax asked. ''Payback at Caracara?'', Clay asked again. ''This is on me, Clay.'', Opie said. ''And me too.'', Bobby also said, the both trying to take the blame on them. ''What did you idiots do?'', Tig said. ''I'm not talking to you.'', Bobby told him. ''Watch your mouth, Bobby.'', Tig said and the two of them flew each other at their throats again. ''Come on.'', Happy grunted as he stepped between the two again. ''Watch your mouth!'', Tig shouted again. ''Come on, back off.'', the others tried to pull them back. ''See what you're doing to this club? Do you see what you're doing to this club?'', Clay asked his stepson. ''I was risking my ass for this club.'', Jax said, his anger rising. ''Bullshit.'', Clay spat back. ''You're as blind as you are crippled.'', Jax told him. ''No. The blind guy's in jail with no wife because you just got her killed.'', Clay replied. ''I'm not the one murdering women.'' With that, the two of them flew each other at their throats. While the others tried to rip them apart, Gemma threw a plate full of food on the table to make it stop. It worked. Everyone started to realize they had ruined their dinner.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! I know I'm a bit slow with posting new chapters, but I'm in my final weeks of school and I want to focus on school for now. I'll be done in six weeks and then I'll have more time to write and post new chapters :) This chapter takes place between the episodes 7 and 8 of season 2.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, please leave a review!**


	11. CH11: RETALIATION

**ORIGIN OF MAYHEM - CHAPTER ELEVEN - RETALIATION**

* * *

 _''For God is pleased with you when you do what you know is right and patiently endure unfair treatment.''_

* * *

It didn't took long before she left the ruined dinner party. Dolores started to walk her way back to the clubhouse, but was stopped by Happy. Apparently he had followed her outside. ''I'll bring you.'', he said as he walked to his bike. He gave her his helmet as she got on the back of the bike. Dolores knew she had no other choice.

Once he parked his bike at the TM parking lot, she got of the bike and gave back his helmet. ''We need to talk.'', he said as he got of the bike. She looked at him and raised one of her eyebrows. ''No we don't.'', she told him. She knew he wanted to talk about her fiancee who had turned up just a few hours ago. She walked her way to the clubhouse, but heard his footsteps behind her. She grabbed a bottle of Jack behind the bar while Happy sat down on one of the bar stools. She poured a drink for both Happy and herself. She gave him a glass and she poured down her own drink. ''What did he want?'', he rasped. ''Me ofcourse. He wanted me to go back with him.'', she told him as she poured herself another drink, while earning a look from Happy. ''Why didn't you? He's the perfect husband, right?'', he spat at her. She looked up and their eyes met once again. ''Unfortunately, I'm not perfect.'', she spat back at him and poured her drink once more.

It didn't took long before she decided to take the bottle with her to Jax's dorm. ''You are perfect Lola. Don't you see?'', she heard him mumble. She stopped her tracks and turned around to face him. His hand traced down her cheek while his eyes were fixed on her slowly fading away bruises. ''He hurt you, didn't he?'', he asked, but he already knew the answer. ''So did you.'', she said softly. He frowned and she carefully pushed his hand away from her cheek. ''You pushed me away Hap.'', she told him before she left him standing there alone. She locked herself up in Jax's dorm again with a bottle of Jack. _This would be another sleepless night._

* * *

''Hey, can I talk to you?'', she asked her father as she walked to him. ''Yeah sure.'', he replied. The both of them stood outside in front of the clubhouse. ''You have a car I can use?'', she asked, going straight to the point. Clay frowned. ''Why don't you take your own car?'' Lola was quite surprised he really just asked that. He had sold her car years ago. ''You sold it, remember?'', she reminded him. He shook his head and grinned. ''I didn't.'' ''Then were did I get the money from?'', she asked him again. Lola wanted to sell her car before she went to college, because she needed the money and not the car. She had asked her father to sell it for her, since he was more in the car business then her. ''From me.'', he replied. She frowned. ''What happened to my car?'', she asked again. ''I know how much you loved that car sweet Lo. I couldn't sell it. Your car is at Unser Shipping. I made sure Unser kept it safe.'', Clay explained.

Lola couldn't help herself but she smiled. ''Why do you need the car anyways?'', he asked. ''I ended things with my fiancee. I want to go to him to get my shit and leave him for good.'', she answered. ''Oh shit. Want me to sent someone with you?'', he asked. She shook her head. ''No, I'll be fine.'' Her father nodded in agreement. ''The keys are at Gemma's place. Tig will bring you.''

* * *

Tig had drove her to Unser Shipping after they had picked up the car keys at Gemma's house. Now Tig was opening the garage her car was parked. The car was covered with a sheet to protect it from the dust. She tugged off the sheet and a smile appeared on her face as she was looking at her black Porsche 911. ''Missed her?'', Tig asked by seeing the smile on her face. ''Oh yes I did.'', she said as she grabbed the keys of the car. ''You ever banged in that car?'', he asked while he looked at her with his bright blue eyes. ''Excuse me?'', she replied confused. ''We could maybe do something like that in the car.'', he said as he wiggled his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes at his comment. ''Oh please stop!'', she grinned. ''What? You're beautiful Dollie.''

Dolores shook her head and grinned to herself. She stepped in the car and turned on the engine. It felt good to have her baby back again. She rolled down the window. ''I'll be back later, I need to pick up some shit.'', she told Tig and drove away. Back to Isleton and her ex fiancee.

* * *

After Lola parked her car at the house of Stephen's parents, she stepped out of the car and knocked on the door. To be honest, she was hoping Stephen would be at work, so she didn't had to face him. Mrs Davenport opened the door and looked quite surprised to see her. ''Dolores, what a surprise. You here for Stephen?'', she said. ''No, I was just going to pick up my stuff and leave.'', Dolores replied. ''You sure? He is at work right now, but I can give him a call anyways.'', his mother offered. ''No thanks, I'll be fine.''

Mrs Davenport allowed her to step inside. She closed the door behind her and walked her way to the living room. ''Can I offer you something to drink?'', she asked. Dolores shook her head. ''No thank you, I'm just picking up my stuff.'', Dolores told her. ''Why are you packing your stuff?'', Mrs Davenport asked as she sat down on the couch. ''I ended things with Stephen.'', Dolores told her honestly. His mother let out a sigh. ''What did he do?'', she asked as she leaned back in her seat. ''It's nothing.'', Dolores lied. ''Oh please, I know he has a short temper. Did he hurt you?'', his mother asked again. Dolores wasn't in the mood for this kind of conversation, especially not with his mother. ''I'm going to pack my stuff.'', she replied. ''Yeah ofcourse, you know the way.''

Quickly Dolores left the room and went upstairs, to Stephen's bedroom. Luckily for her, most of her shit was still packed in boxes. She rushes a few times to her car and back, to put the boxes in her car. Even Mrs Davenport offered to help her, but she turned it down. It didn't took long before everything was in the car. Now she was putting the last box with clothes in her car. She looked up when she heard a car pulling on the parking lot. It was Stephen she noticed. She looked back at the house again and could see his mother standing in the doorway, looking at her. Stephen stepped out of his car and rushed towards her. ''Dolores!'', he shouted.

Dolores opened the door of her car, ready to step inside the car and leave to never return back. ''Wait!'', he stopped her by pulling her arm back. She turned around and their eyes met. ''Let me go.'', she ordered. He let go of her arm. ''Please Dolores, let me explain.'', he begged. She frowned as she looked at him. ''There's nothing to explain.'', she cut him off. ''I love you.'', he said. Dolores let out a chuckle. ''Yeah right. What is Zobelle offering you to keep me here with you?'', she asked him. ''Being major of the town. He can help me with getting on the top.'', he told her honestly. She shook her head and turned around to step into her car. ''At first I really loved you Dolores.'', he said before she stepped in the car. This made her stop her tracks and look at him again. ''But having a outlaw biker past is such a turn off.'', he spat at her. ''Fuck off.'', she spat back at him.

This time she really stepped in her car. She started the car and drove away, to never return again. She was done with him and the shitty town called Isleton.

* * *

As she lit up a cigarette she saw her brother driving in the TM lot and parking his bike next to the other bikes. He walked over to her and pressed a kiss on her cheek. ''Hey sis.'', he greeted her. ''Hey you.'', she smiled. She watched him also lighting up a cigarette. She took another drag of her cigarette as she looked at him. ''I heard you're planning on going nomad.'', she said. ''Yeah, with all this shit going on between me and Clay, I should leave.'', he stated. ''You sure?'', she asked him. ''It's for the best of all of us.''

They saw Tara pulling in the parking lot with her car. ''You know, she'd follow you anywhere Jax. Remember that.'', she told him. ''I know sis.'', he said. ''Don't drag her along with your own shit.'', she said. He looked at her and frowned. ''You better stay out of this Lo. It's none of your business.'', he spat at her. ''Oh really? My father and stepbrother are fighting, but I need to stay out of it? Yeah right.'', she said as she raised an eyebrow. Jax rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything else about it.

Lola let out a small sigh before she ran her hand through her curls. ''I don't want you gone Jax. I need you here.'', she admitted. Jax raised one of his eyebrows as he looked at her. ''Don't forget sis, you're the one who left me first.'', he told her and walked away to greet Tara. The words stung. She turned her head away from the both of them. It didn't took long before she headed inside the clubhouse, to be on her own again.

* * *

It was early in the afternoon. Some of the guys went to pick up Chibs from the hospital, he was finally able to leave the damn hospital. Lola was sitting at the bar, while she had already poured herself a drink. In the mean time she had forgot about the time and realized this when she saw Happy and Bobby walk inside the clubhouse. While Hap grabbed a beer for himself and Bobby, Bobby sat down next to her on the barstool. ''Where's Chibs?'', she asked the guys. Happy leaned on the bar as he shrugged while he took a sip from his beer. Her eyes moved to Bobby, hoping he had a better answer. ''Jax went after him when he drove the other way. I'm not sure what's going on.'', Bobby replied.

Time passed while they continued drinking and talking about small things. They heard the door open and Lola looked up, hoping for Chibs to enter the clubhouse. Jax walked in first, soon followed by Chibs and Half Sack. ''What happened?'', Bobby asked them. Lola ignored the other guys, first she wanted to welcome Chibs back home. She rushed her way over to him, to wrap her arms around him in a tight hug. Chibs chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss on her forehead. ''Missed ya too lass.'', he grinned after she pulled herself out of his arms. ''How's the head?'', she asked him in worry. ''Better, don't worry about it Dollie girl.'', he replied, shrugging it off. Most of the people greeted Chibs and talked, but they had still things to do.

Once again, the club members got back to their club shit and left Lola by herself again.

* * *

While Lola was standing outside the clubhouse, sitting at one of the picknick tables and looked up when Tara came sit cross the table. ''Can I talk to you?'', Tara asked. ''Yeah sure.'', Lola replied. ''Are you staying for good now?'', Tara asked her. She shrugged. ''I dunno. I guess so.'' Tara looked at her and let out a sigh. ''I might have a job for you.'', Tara said. This made Lola look up. ''What is it?'', she asked. ''At the hospital daycare someone is going on maternity leave. They're looking for someone to fill up the hole. I can recommend you if you'd like.'', Tara suggested. ''You willing to do that?'', she asked with a small smile. ''Ofcourse. I notice how you sit here everyday, feeling all miserable. When I heard this, I was thinking of you. It's the least I can do for you.'', Tara smiled. Lola nodded. ''Thank you so much. If you need anything, just tell me.'', Lola offered. ''If you'd like, you can watch Abel tomorrow for me when I'm off to work instead of Neeta.'', Tara said with a smile, knowing Lola wouldn't mind to babysit her cousin. ''I'd love to see my baby cousin again!'', she smiled.

The same afternoon she was at Jax's place, watching her cousin for them like Tara had asked her before. ''Sweet baby boy.'', she cooed, while she gave him his bottle. When she had put the baby boy to bed, she heard the front door open. She looked who had walked in, it was Gemma. ''Hey there.'', Gemma greeted her. ''What are you doing here?'', she asked her. ''Went to check up on my grandson, what about you Lola?'', Gemma asked her. ''Tara asked me to watch him instead of Neeta.'', she replied. Gemma nodded in reply.

''Can ask you something?'', Gemma asked as she sat down next to her on the couch. ''Yeah sure.'', Lola replied while her eyes were still set on Abel. ''Did Weston never hurt you? Or treated you badly?'', she asked again. Lola looked at her mother and frowned. ''No he didn't, but I'm sure if we cross paths again he will. After all I left his sons, I can't blame him for it really.'' Gemma sighed. ''Why you want to know?'', Lola asked. ''This needs to stay between us Lola.'', Gemma told her. Lola lifted Abel up once he was done with his bottle. ''Jesus Gemma. What did you do?'', she asked while preparing herself for the worst. ''The night Zobelle showed up at TM, he threatened the I was on my way home this woman stepped out of the car, saying her kid was chocking and ofcourse I had to see and help. She knocked me out and when I woke up, some man showed up and raped me that night. I'm sure it was Weston.'', Gemma explained while Lola noticed she teared up while telling it.

At first Lola was quite shocked by what her mother just had told her. ''Shit.'', was all she could say. Then a rage started to fill inside of her. ''You sure it was him, it was Weston?'', she asked her mother again. ''Yeah, saw one of his tats.'', she replied. ''I'm gonna kill him.'', she stated while she gave Abel to her mother as she stood up. ''Stop Lola! Please.'', her mother stopped her. ''This is what they want. No one knows this Lola and I'd like to keep it that way. They wanted me to deliver a message to the club.'', Gemma explained again. Lola frowned. ''They hurted you mom! If Jax and Clay find out, they're gonna flay both Zobelle and Weston.'' Gemma nodded as she let out a sigh. ''I know. But we need to keep this a secret. Only Tara and Unser know.''

Lola sat down next to her mother, well stepmother. She let the rage sunk in again. ''I'm so sorry what happened Ma.'', she said as she wrapped her arms around both her mom and Abel into a hug. ''It's fine. Ain't your fault.'', Gemma replied as she pressed a kiss on Lola's forehead. ''No it's not. They're still gonna pay for it.''

Once she had let go of her mother something else came on her mind again. ''You heard about Jax going nomad?'', she asked her mother. With a sigh Gemma nodded. ''Yeah, I heard it. It's getting way outta hand what's going on between Jax and Clay. It needs to stop.'', Gemma told her. Lola agreed on that. ''Maybe you should tell them ma. They both will give their lives for you. So they will even play nice for you.'', she told her mother. ''I can't Lola. Can't you see?'', Gemma said while looking her daughter in the eye. ''Yes, I know all about it. But what if it's the only way the fight between them stops?'', Lola reminded her. Gemma handed Abel back to her. ''I'm gonna put him to bed. Stay here.'', Lola said.

After she had changed his diaper and put Abel in his pajamas. She laid the little boy down in his crib. She heard Gemma walking inside the small bedroom. She turned around and faced her mother. ''You're right. They need to know before things get even worse.'', Gemma told her. She nodded in agreement. Knowing this was the best. ''I'm gonna tell them tonight. After chapel, I'll ask them to come to my place.'' Gemma came stand next to her as they both looked at the little boy who was already sound asleep. ''Need me to come with you?'', Lola offered. ''Nah, I'll be fine.'', Gemma said with a small smile. She pressed a kiss on her cheek. ''I'll see you tomorrow again, Lola.'', Gemma said her goodbye. ''Yeah, I'll be at the clubhouse I guess.'', Lola said. ''You planning on staying?'', Gemma asked her daughter. In response Lola shrugged. ''Dunno.'' ''I hope so. I missed ya, daughter.'', Gemma gave her a wink before she left, leaving Lola with a small smile on her face.

* * *

The next morning Lola woke up with a good feeling. This was gonna be a good day, she could feel it. After a quick shower and a change of clothes she walked her way to the kitchen in the clubhouse. Today she was wearing a simple grey t-shirt and a skinny jeans which hugged her curves. Lola was quite surprised when she noticed the clubhouse was already filled with club members this early already. Lola stepped in the kitchen, making herself some tea. ''What's wrong?'', she asked Tig who was making himself some coffee. ''Just waiting for Clay and Jax. We had a call, we're having church this morning.'', Tig replied. ''This early?'', Lola asked as she frowned. ''Yeah, important stuff doll.'', Tig grinned.

They watched Clay walked in, followed by Jax. ''Chapel, NOW!'', Clay told the others. Quickly everyone got up and listened to their president, they headed inside the chapel. ''Morning.'', she greeted her father. ''Hey.'', he gave her a small smile. ''Can you do something for me?'', he asked. ''Yeah ofcourse.'', she replied. ''Juice's papers are signed. He can leave the hospital, but we need someone to pick him up. Can you?'', he asked his daughter. She nodded. ''Yeah, I'll pick him up. Good luck with church or whatever there's going on.'', Lola told him and he nodded. By the look in his eyes, she knew what was going on. This was about Gemma. Retaliation.

After finishing her cup of tea, she got in her Porsche and drove her way to pick up Juice. When she walked inside the hospital, she could see him sitting on one of the chairs, already waiting for someone to pick him up. ''Ready to go?'', she asked him. He looked up and showed this bright and goofy smile which made her smile back at him. ''Yes, can't wait to leave. It's quite boring.'', he admitted which made her let out a chuckle. Juice followed her to her car. ''This one yours?'', he asked when he realized the Porsche was hers. ''Yeah, pretty thing, isn't it?'', Lola smiled at the sight of her car. ''Can I drive?'', Juice asked with great enthusiasm. ''No ofcourse not. I drive.'', she told him. He let out a sigh followed by a pout as he sat down in the passenger seat. ''After all, it's my car.'', Lola grinned. ''True.'', Juice admitted. ''What did I miss?'', Juice asked her. ''Pretty much. But not all is up to me to tell you about it. Ask one of the clubmembers.'', she told him. ''Ah, really?'', he asked. ''Yeah, sorry. It's not up to me and I don't want to get in any trouble Juice.'', she told him.

While she drove back to the clubhouse, it wasn't silent or boring in the car. They talked their way back home. He asked her about if she already knew she was staying in Charming or not. He even offered to help her find a place in Charming. Lola didn't know much about Juice, while she was away to college, she had missed him as a prospect and had no idea what part he was playing in the club. He told her about his computer skills and about his birthplace, Queens. He told her the whole story, how he ended up in Charming with the Sons of Anarchy.

Once she drove in the parking lot, Lola couldn't help, but was quite disappointed when the drive was over. She liked spending her time with Juice. ''Thanks for picking me up Lo.'', he thanked her when he stepped out of the car. ''No problem.'', she gave him a small smile. ''If you want to hang out or something later, you know where to find me.'', he told her before he headed inside the clubhouse. ''And you know where to find me.'', she replied with a grin.

* * *

Later that day, Lola stepped inside the garage, thinking it was empty before she saw Chibs sitting in the corner on a chair.''Hey there'', she greeted Chibs. His hands covered his face, Lola could feel something was wrong. ''You okay? Is it your head?'', she asked him. Chibs took a deep sigh and looked at her. ''Ah, head's fine. Just everything else is shit.'', he replied. ''Yeah, tell me about it.'', Lola sighed as she grabbed another chair and sat down next to him. ''Tell me what's going on.'', she said. ''l don't know.'', he rushed a hand through his hair. ''You know I'm there for you Chibs. You can always talk to me.'', she let him knew.

After Chibs had left his wife and daughter back in Ireland, he watched Lola grow up in Charming. He always treated her as her own daughter and he knew she saw him as a second father. ''You ever done something that's made you feel wretched protecting someone you love?'', he asked. Lola nodded and let out a small sigh. ''More than once.'', she replied, thinking about her concurrent situation. Chibs started crying. ''Oh, sweetheart.'', she said as she grabbed his hands into hers. She wrapped one of her arms around his neck and pulled him against her, trying to comfort him. ''I've dug myself a good one, Dollie girl.'', he said a couple of second later when the cryings had stopped. ''I've got no idea how to get out.'', he told her and he started crying again.''It's okay. It's okay, honey.'', she comforted him. She stroked his back with one of her hands.

It didn't took long before he pulled back out of her arms and wiped his tears away. He took a deep breath before he spoke again.''Yeah. What do I do?'', he asked her as their eyes met. ''You tell 'em. Whatever it is. It's the only way out of the hole, Chibs.'', she told him. This was the best advise she could give him right now. Chibs looked more relieved at her advise. ''You know something? Don't know what we'd do without you. We love you.'', he told her and pressed a kiss on her cheek. She gave him a small smile. He stood up and walked his way tot he clubhouse. Her eyes followed him to the clubhouse.

* * *

A couple of days had passed. The members of SAMCRO packed their stuff and loved ones for a lock down at the clubhouse. The Sons were preparing for war and making sure everyone was safe in lock down. Even some other members from other charters came down to Charming. Happy was with them and so was Kozik. ''Koz!'', she smiled as he walked his way to her. He grinned and pulled her into a hug. ''You've grown up little girl.'', he joked. She rolled playfully with her eyes and poked him in his side. ''Or should I call you beautiful girl? Maybe we can go out on a date sometime.'', he grinned. ''Oh please! You start to sound like Tig!'', she laughed. It was good to have an old friend around.

When her eyes felt down on Happy, their eyes met for a second before she turned her head around, avoiding his stare on her. It didn't took long for him to pull her away from Kozik. ''Can we talk?'', he asked even through it didn't sound like a question. ''What?'', she spat at him. ''Stop doing this.'', he said. ''Doing what?'', she played dumb. ''Being a bitch. I can't take it anymore, this ain't you Lo.'', he said as he looked at her. Their eyes met for a second. Lola could see the regret in his eyes, but he had really hurt her. She didn't want to forgive him too soon, she wanted him to suffer, so he'd know not to hurt her again. She rolled her eyes and walked away.

Happy stopped her from walking away by lifting her up and threw her over his shoulder. While she protested, he walked to his dorm and put her down once he was in his dorm. He locked the door behind her. Kozik and Chibs saw the scene and looked at each other. ''Should we do something about this?'', Kozik asked his brother. Chibs shook his head. ''Nah, let them fight it out. They'll be alright. After all, they need it. It ain't good for any of us if those two are ignoring each other.'', the Scotsman said.

The look on her face wasn't a very pleasant. He approached her and closed the distance between them. As she opened her mouth to protest, he pushed his lips on her and kissed her. At first she tried to push him away, but soon she got along with the kiss. She pulled away to catch her breath and so did he. She frowned as she looked at him. ''What the hell Hap?'', she softly said. ''I love you.'', he admitted as he looked at her. She shook her head in disagreement, she turned her back to him and crossed her arms over each other. ''We've had this conversation before Hap. You know we can't be together.'', she told him. ''I don't care.'', he rasped as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss on her cheek. He pushed her curly hair away and started to kiss her neck, nipping at the skin sometimes. She closed her eyes for a moment and enjoyed the pleasure he as giving her.

Soon Lola was pulled back to reality and she realized what she was doing. She was giving in. Without another thought, she left the room and didn't look back.

* * *

Once again she found herself crying in Jax' dorm. She tried to stop the cries, but she couldn't stop. She wasn't sure why she was crying again, was it because she had ended things with Stephen? Of the fact she had lost two jobs in such a short time? Or maybe that her father still didn't like to see her around the clubhouse. She felt like a failure, her father had sent her away for a reason, but she couldn't just stay away. She was a burden, just like Happy had told her.

While she was hiding herself under the covers of the bed, she could hear the door opening. Her cries started to fade away. She took a deep breath and wiped her tear away. She sat up and looked at the doorway, to see who walked in. It was the Son with the mohawk, Juice. ''You ok?'', he asked. Stupid question, he realized. She noticed he was staring at her with his big brown puppy eyes. ''What?'', she spat at him. ''I'm s-sorry, I heard someone crying, I just wanted to see if everything was ok. What's wrong?'', he asked her. He sat down next to her on the bed. She shrugged the question off. She grabbed the bottle of Jack from the nightstand and took a large gulp from it. Then she handed it to Juice. He also took a gulp of it. ''I don't know what's wrong with me.'', she explained after a couple seconds of silence. ''I feel sad and alone most of the time. I don't want to feel like this.'' She stopped talking, because her sight went blurry. She was sure if she would tak any more, the cracks would be heard in her voice. She turned her head away and quickly wiped a tear off her cheek. ''Hey, it's okay now.'', he tried to comfort her. He pulled his arms around her and pulled her close. ''Hush hush.'', he softly said.

They stayed like this for like an hour. After she had calmed down, he had put her in bed. He covered the sheets over her and pressed a kiss on her forehead before he left. While he tucked her in, he noticed the cutting marks on her arm. Soon she felt asleep, Juice knew. He looked at her again in confusion. Did she really hurt herself? he asked himself.

* * *

Chapel was in five minutes. ''Can I talk to you for a second?'', Juice asked his president. Clay gave him a small nod and the two of them already walked into chapel. ''What's this about Juice?'', Clay asked as he took a seat. Juice was standing nervously after he closed the door behind him. He wasn't sure how to bring the news to his president. ''It's Lola.'', Juice said. Clay frowned, but let him continue to speak. ''I found her a couple of hours ago, crying in Jax's dorm. She had been drinking, so I put her to bed. I noticed cutting marks on her wrist.'', he told.

Clay wasn't sure what to say. He knew Juice wouldn't lie about this, but was this really true? Was his own daughter harming herself? ''Get her.'', he ordered the intelligent officer. ''But she just felt asleep to hours ago.'', Juice protested. ''I don't care. Wake her.''

* * *

Juice walked his way back to Jax's dorm and found her still sound asleep. He slowly sat down next to her on the bed. ''Hey, wake up sleepyhead.'', he said softly. Her eyes flew open and she immediately crawled to the other side of the bed. In a quick movement Lola grabbed the Beretta from the nightstand and pointed it right at the person who waked her up. ''Hey hey hey easy there.'', Juice said as he backed away from her. When she realized who had waked her up, she lowered the gun. ''Jezus, you scared the hell outta me.'', she said as she put the gun back on the nightstand. ''No shit.'', Juice commented.

''Sorry...'', she shrugged. ''Why did you wake me up anyways? Juice let out a sigh before he spoke. ''Your dad wants to talk to you, he's at Chapel right now with the others.'' ''Fine.'', she grunted. Why the hell did her father want to speak to her right now?

* * *

 **AN: Thanks again for reading this chapter, I hope you liked it! This was a long chapter, but so was the wait. I'm finally done with school now, so I'll have more time to write and update this story! Yay! For any suggestions, tips or ideas, feel free to leave me a message!**

 **This chapter takes place between episodes 9 till 12 of season two. I'm heading for the end of season two pretty quickly. Feel free to leave a review or sent me a message :)**


	12. CH12: TAKE HER TO CHURCH

**ORIGIN OF MAYHEM - CHAPTER TWELVE - TAKE HER TO CHURCH**

* * *

 _"My skin has turned to porcelain, to ivory, to steel."_

* * *

After they had discussed the whole Zobelle shit, Clay looked at his brothers and let out a sigh. Church was done for now, but there was something Clay needed to discuss with his fellow brothers.''There is something we need to talk about.'', he started. ''What is it?'', Jax asked as he frowned while some other brothers looked curious at him. ''It's about Lo. Juice is on his way to bring her here.'' Then Chibs spoke up. ''For what?''

As Clay could feel the others looking at him, he looked at the table not sure how to bring the news he had heard a few minutes ago. ''Juice told me he found cutting marks on her arm. '', he told the others. ''That can't be true!'', Chibs protested. Clay shrugged. ''We're about to find out.''

A knock was heard on the door and both Juice and Lola walked in. Juice quickly sat down on his regular spot. While Tig stood up from his seat and offered her to sit down. Carefully, she took seat between her father and Chibs. Her eyes met Jax' whom was sitting right across her. She could feel all the eyes in the room staring at her. _This was for sure about her._ ''What's wrong?'', she asked carefully, starting to get slightly nervous now. ''Roll up your sleeve Lo.'', her dad ordered her. ''Why?'', she asked. _They know._ ''Just do it.'', Jax replied. Her eyes widened and she slowly shook her head. ''No.''

Before she knew what was going on, Chibs grabbed her right arm and rolled up her sleeve. With force he had grabbed her arm, so the others could see the marks on her arm too. She tried to pull her arm out of his grasp, but he hold her too tight. ''Shit.'', Jax mumbled. ''Let me go!'', she protested. Others were saying things like; ''What the hell?'' or ''Why?''. All she could do was look down. Once Chibs let go of her arm, she pulled her sleeve back and hid both of her hands under the table. Still refusing to look at one of them.

In the back Happy had been watching her, but didn't say a word. He wasn't sure what to say, or even how to feel about this shit. Was he angry with her, or did he feel sorry for her? Could he have done something about it, or was he too late? Was it his fault? Was this all because he had let her down?

''Explain.'', Clay said to her. Slowly she looked at her father and their eyes met. He could see her eyes started to tear up, but was trying to keep them back by biting her lowerlip. ''I feel horrible. Dunno why. Maybe because my friends and family don't like it to have me around anymore. Maybe 'cause I'm such a burden. Maybe 'cause my ex forced me into things. Maybe 'cause the last few years my life had been full of lies.'', she replied cold. When she was done talking, the room remained silent.

''Oh Dolores...'', her father started, but before he could say any more, she interrupted him. ''Just don't.'', she said as she rolled her eyes. ''Don't ya see? We care about ya. We love ya Dollie gil.'', Chibs told her. ''It didn't feel like that.'', she mumbled. ''Hey, you're the one who left.'', Jax reminded her on a cold tone. ''Yeah, I know. But y'all supported me. ''

''I'm sorry Lo. There's much club shit going on lately.'', Clay explained. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over each other. ''Yeah well, I've been in much shit lately too. Y'all going after Zobelle?'', she asked. Clay just nodded in reply. ''Good. Y'all better kill that asshole.'', she spat out. ''What the hell Lo?'', Jax replied confused. Clay leaned back in his chair. ''You didn't only babysit Weston's kids, did ya?'', he asked her.

Dolores let out a sight before she answered his question. ''They were using me, as a source of information and to keep me hostage.'', she replied. Bobby frowned. ''Did they lock you up girl?'', Bobby asked. ''No, it wasn't like that. But when I wanted to leave, Stephen stopped me.'', she said as she looked away. The memory of Stephen made her silent. Somehow she was still afraid he would come after her and he would do something bad to her. ''What happened?'', her father asked her. ''I don't want to talk about it.'', she replied to him with a trembling voice.

''Shit'' or ''Jezus Christ.'', she could hear some of the men whisper. ''Can I go now?'', she asked, wanting to leave the room more then ever now. Clay nodded and gave her a sign to leave the room. Quickly Lola stood up and left the room, to go back to Jax' dorm.

* * *

It didn't took long before someone knocked on the door. Dolores had been laying in bed and crying ever since she had entered the dorm. She quickly wiped away her tears when Juice walked in. ''Hey, don't cry. Please I hate to see you like this.'', he said, tying to comfort her as he sat down next to her on the bed. He wrapped her arms around her and hugged her. ''You rat me, didn't you?'', she confronted him after she took a deep breath. ''Please... I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do Lo. I was worried about you.'', he told her.

Once again she started to cry, but now in Juice's arms. ''I'm so sorry Juice. I didn't want to hurt you all like this.'', she said between her cries. ''What will they think of me? They will think I'm weak as fuck. I'm lost Juice. I can't even help myself. Jezus Christ...''

Juice pushed her back and looked at her. ''Hey. Look at me.'', he ordered her and she listened. ''No one here thinks you're weak Lola. You've been through a lot lately and we should have been there for you, but we haven't. Yeah, you're a bit lost, but we're here to help you to get back on track. We care about you Lola.'', he told her firmly. ''I'm not so sure about that...'', she whispered.

Then there was another knock on the door. Juice let go of her, but still looked at her in concern. They both looked up when they heard the door open. Happy walked in and sat down on the other side of the bed. He laid her hands down on her cheeks and made her look at him. ''Why didn't you tell me?'', he asked her. She could see the worry in his eyes. She shrugged as she could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. Now it was his time to pull her close and hug her. His eyes met Juice's and he gave him a small nod.

''Jezus Christ.'', the Scotsman said as he walked in. He sat down in front of her and Happy let go of her. He grabbed her hands and looked at her. ''I'd be lost without ya. Don't ever scare me like that will ya.'', he told her. She showed him a small smile. ''We love ya girl.'', Chibs said and Juice and Happy nodded in agreement.

Now it was time for Tig to walk in, followed by Bobby and Opie. They also told her how much they loved her. ''You know where to find me if you need someone to talk to.'', Bobby told her. She thanked him and the rest of the guys. Another knock on the door was heard and Jax walked in. ''Can we talk?'', he signed to everyone to leave the room. The guys left her again, but gave her all a hug before they did so.

Once everyone had left the room, Jax sat down on the bed with her and held her hands. ''Why would you do such a thing to yourself sweet Lo?'', he asked her. Dolores wasn't sure how te reply to his question. Probably Jax noticed it too. ''You don't have to answer that. I'm just worried sick about you right now.'' Jax stroke a lock of her hair behind her ear as he looked at his babysister. ''Don't be.'', she told him. He grinned. ''I'll always worry about you sis. It just feels like I've forgotten about you, I didn't even realized how you felt or that shit with your fiancee.'', he said. ''Ex fiancee.'', she said as she showed a small smile. ''Smart ass.'', he joked.

This time Clay knocked on the door. Jax met his eyes for a second then turned his head back to her. He kissed her forehead before he stood up. ''Love you sis.'', he told her. She smiled and nodded. ''Love you too Jackson.'' Quickly Jax left the room and this time she had to face her father.

Her father closed the door when Jax had walked out of the room. He let out a sigh before he looked at her. ''You know I love you, right Lo?'', he told her. To be honest, she wasn't sure how to reply. Did he really mean that? She bit down her lower lip as their eyes met. ''I guess I haven't been a good father to you lately.'', he started. ''Dad, please...'', she said softly. He shook his head in disagreement. ''No it's true babygirl. Hell, I even let Happy fix it all of the shit. I let him look after you.'', he sighed. ''And he did a good job in that dad. Whenever I called Hap, he always picked up or called back.'', she said, forgetting about the last few times she tried to call Happy. ''You're right.'', he stated.

Clay Morrow sat down on the bed and crossed his legs over each other. ''Please give me time to fix this between us.'', he asked her. She sat up and crossed her arms over each other. ''Before I agree with this, I have a few questions.'', she replied. ''Alright.'', he nodded. ''Okay, what's the reason why you didn't want me being around Charming and the club? Please, tell the truth.'', she asked. He looked at her and their eyes met.

As he watched her he realized how much she had grown up, not just only by looks. She was a real adult now and Clay Morrow started to realize how much he had missed seeing her growing up. ''The truth is, I wanted you gone is because I was afraid that Mayan shit would blow back and they would come after you. I still am afraid that someone would come after you and hurt you. This Zobelle shit makes me scared as hell Lo. I don't want to loose you, but I didn't realize I already lost you by sending you away. I never should have.'', he told her.

Ofcourse, Dolores started to tear up once again. ''I missed you so much daddy.'', she sniffed. She hugged him and felt his arms wrapping tightly around her. ''God, I've missed you so much. I love you babygirl.'', he whispered into her ear. ''Don't ever do this again. Stop hurting yourself.''

* * *

The days went by pretty quickly. Thankfully everyone had stopped feeling sorry for her. Now they took her in more, it felt like she had even a closer bond with everyone then she had before. For now Lola had quit hurting herself and felt more sure about herself. Even today was a big day for her, she had this job interview at the daycare at St Thomas. Thanks to Tara.

While she was sitting on one of the tables outside smoking a cigarette, Happy walked outside the clubhouse and joined her. He lit up a cigarette of his own. ''All dressed up today?'', he asked after eyeing her from head to toe. She grinned. ''Today I have this job application at the hospital daycare. It's for two or three days aweek, but at least it's something.'', she told him. He nodded. ''You'll get the job. They'll have too. Look at you.'', he said and gave her a wink. ''Thanks Hap.'', she said. ''For everything.''

Happy sat down next to her on the table. ''It's fine princess.'', he told her. ''I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you.'', she tried to apologize. ''Yeah, you were a pain in the ass.'', he grinned. ''Hey, watch it!'', she said as she gave him a playful push. ''Maybe I deserved it Lo. I left you when you needed me the most. And you can't deny I've said some bad shit to you..'', he said. Their eyes locked. Was this his way to say sorry to her? She showed a small smile by the idea of it. ''Is Mr Lowman trying to apologize?'', she grinned. His face went blank and he looked at her on a stern way. She couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Thankfully she knew him longer then just today and knew he was just messing with her. ''I'll see you later alligator.'', she said and waved him goodbye.

Happy watched her getting in her Porsche and his eyes followed her out of the parking lot. Now it was his time to get back to Tacoma. Back to his own charter. He'd miss her like hell, but atleast he was sure she was safe and sound in Charming.

* * *

With a relieved sigh, Lola left the office at the daycare in St Thomas. She got the job. ''Thanks again, it means so much to me.'', she said with a smile. Valerie; one of her co-workers and the one who hired her smiled back at her. Maybe she was a few years older then Lola herself, with her chocolate brown hair tied up in a ponytail and same colored eyes. Valerie showed her around the daycare. She even got to meet a few of the kids.

''Remember..'', Valerie started before saying goodbye. ''You start next week. We don't mind your ties to the Sons of Anarchy, but please keep their problems away from your work.'', Valerie added. Lola nodded. Valerie was right, she knew that damn well. ''Trust me, it won't happen. I promise.'', she assured Valerie. Valerie smiled at her as she showed her way out. ''See ya next week Lo.'', Valerie said and Lola waved in goodbye.

While she was walking out of the hospital, she was both searching for her phone and her keys. She wasn't sure who to call first. At least she wanted to share the good news with someone. She decided to call Tara while she walked to her car. Tara helped her to get the job and she wanted to let her know she was hired. ''Hey.'', she heard Tara say when she picked up the phone. ''Guess what. I got the job.'', she told her friend. ''That's great! I'm so happy for you! When do you start?'', Tara replied. ''Next week. I start on Monday.'', she replied as she unlocked her car. She heard something behind her and she looked around.

Her eyes met his eyes and she knew this would be trouble. ''Oh god.'', she mumbled. ''What's wrong?'', she heard Tara said from the other side of the phone. The familiar person approached her and made her step back away from her car. ''Are you OK?'', Tara said through the phone, but before she could reply he grabbed her phone and threw it away. ''What are you doing here?'', she asked him confused. But he didn't answer her question. Instead he hit her with something hard. She felt on the ground and hit her head against her car and then her sight went black.

* * *

 **AN: Yes, another update! I'm sorry it took so long to publish a new chapter. Next chapter will be probably up before the end of the week. I'm close to ending season 2, but I'm not still too sure where to go with Lola in Season 3, any ideas?**

 **Thank you all for reading this story once again. I hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to leave a review or a PM :)**


End file.
